One of a Kind Duo
by Writer Under The Stairs
Summary: A Pair of twins show up at the mansion with split powers, R&R please! Rated for very mature language in later chaps
1. Interesting Introductions

**AN~ **_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**I was watching **_**The Voice **_**on TV And all of a sudden I had this awesome idea that if a set of twins were mutants, would they have half the x-gene and there for half the powers one would have gotten? So this is what I thought of. The names I used in here have weird spellings that look nothing like how they are pronounced. Nyx: pronounced Ninx. Styxx: pronounced Sticks (I know that one is VERY weird but it is an actual name, with two x's it means the name belongs to a girl, with one x it is the mythical river that the reaper would take souls down to the underworld (I don't know if this is in Roman or Greek mythology)) and the last name: Montleeonii: pronounced Mon-Tell-EE-Nie. On to da story!**

Two girls, no older than sixteen stood on the side walk, one hailing a cab, the other just standing next to the other. One of the famous yellow cars stopped at the curb where they were standing. The cab driver noted that they looked identical in the face and body build; thin faces, high cheek bones, sharp upturn noses and bright periwinkle eyes. The build of the two young girls was identical as well; an average hight (about 5'9''), and a skinny weight of about 130 pounds. Their limbs were long and willowy. The only differences was the fact that one had red and neon blue tipped hair, and her hands looked a bit tougher than the others dainty ones.

They even wore cloths that looked alike. They both wore black ripped jeans and black legit All-Stars. The only difference was the band name on their shirts. The one with white blonde hair was wearing a black Areosmith shirt, and the other was wearing a black Fleetwood Mac shirt.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters." the one with white blonde hair said, the other just slumped against the door of the cab. The driver eyed them suspiciously. The blonde grabbed the other's hand and closed her eyes, what seemed like and electrical current seemed to pass through their clasped hands. The one with dyed hair tips sat up a bit.

"What are two young girls like yourselves doing traveling alone?" the driver asked.

"Long story short, we're not wanted at home." The blonde one answered him. The driver left it at that and turned back around to face the road. The girl with dyed hair took off the backpack she had been wearing, reached inside, and retrieved a large leather-bound book, and a long silver pen. She handed the backpack to the other and she reached her hand inside. The white blonde pulled out a book and started to read while the other wrote.

It was a fairly long way to the Charles Xaviors academy but it felt like simply minutes to the two girls, and before they knew it they were standing in front of the huge gates. They had no luggage except a backpack each.

The blonde walked up to the gates and to a black box that reminded her of an old fashioned walkie-talkie.

"_Can I help you?_" a womans voice rang threw the black box.

"I am Nyx and my sister, Styxx, need a place to stay, we're mutants and don't have anywhere else to go." the blonde informed.

"_Just wait for the gates to open, then come to the front of the mansion, you'll be welcome here._" the voice clicked off and the gates started to open. Nyx grabbed her sisters had and they made their way to the huge building. The door opened and they saw an older bald man sitting in a wheelchair waiting for them.

"Hello, I am Charles Xavier, welcome to the school for gifted youngsters." as the two girls walked up the steps, Nyx thought-

_It sounds like he's done this a thousand times_.

Charles chuckled and smiled at the two. "Not thousands of times, but surely enough." Nyx looked confused. "I am a telepath, child. Although I am sorry if I have made you feel uncomfortable, I try to only read the thoughts of the minds that I am invited."

"Oh, well. . . uh, I honestly don't know what to do here." Nyx said quietly.

"Why don't you tell the team about your powers." Charles suggested, then turned to a man who was no younger than twenty-one with ruby red sunglasses an said, "Scott, go and get the X-Men, it seems we have new recruits." the man- Scott- nodded and turned to go off some place on the huge grounds.

Soon enough about 15 people including Scott and Charles were lined up on assorted furniture, looking expectingly at the two girls.

"Uh, hi."Nyx said timidly. Styxx started to mover her hands out in front of her.

"Vhat is she doing?" a boy, about seventeen years old, asked in a German accent.

"Styxx is signing, she's mute." Nyx informed. Looks of pity broke out in the room, and Styxx shot a glare at her sister as if saying, "Why? Why must you tell people?"

"How did she become mute?" a red head asked.

"Well, our powers seem to have split in half when they came out, Styxx, we found out, has no natural electricity in her brain, where as I have too much and my body is always making more of it. When they came out we where both in school and in different classes, I almost exploded, and Styxx got brain damage from no electricity, and her brain wouldn't work. If I hadn't run to her classroom and gotten her hand, we both would have died." Nyx said.

"Are you two, like, twins?" a brunette with her hair tied back in a high pony-tail asked.

"Yes, we're twins." the Professor seemed to take interest in this, as did the red head.

"Do you think the x-gene split along with the rest of the calls?" She asked the Professor.

"That is what I think." he said.

Styxx started to sign again and Nyx spoke what Styxx couldn't say.

"So, you know our names, and we don't know yours. That doesn't seem fair at all." Nyx said, translating.

"I'm Kitty and I, like, phase." said the brunette with the pony tail.

"I'm Kurt, I teleport." said German accent dude.

"I'm Jean, I have telepathy and telekinesis." said the red head.

"I'm Scott, I shoot optic blasts from my eyes." Said ruby glasses.

"I am Beast, this is my power." said a blue ape-looking man

"Ah'm Rogue, Ah can take your Life force, and powers with skin to skin contact."

"I am Ororo Munroe, I can control the weather."

"I'm Logan, I have a healing factor, and adamantium claws."

"You know me." Charles said.

"I'm Ray, I can create and control electricity."

"I'm Sam, I run into stuff at super speed."

"I'm Bobby, I can create ice."

"I'm Amara, I can turn my skin to magma."

"I'm Jamie, I can make copy's of myself."

"I'm Roberto, I can use solar energy as super strength."

"I'm Rahne, I can turn into a wolf."

"I'm Jubilation Lee, call me Jubilee, I can make fireworks from my hands." the last girl said.

"Jean, could you shown them to the empty room thats on the other side of the hall from yours?" the professor asked. Jean nodded.

"Uh, professor, me and Styxx don't have any cloths but these. When we left we didn't have time to pack anything." Nyx said before Jean could take them to their new room.

"Me and Rogue were going to, like, go to the mall in about a half hour and you guys could totally come along." The brunette -Kitty?- said as she hopped down from the counter top she'd been sitting on.

"That'd be awesome!" Nyx said. Styxx looked like she would rather be pulling teeth.

This was going to be an interesting day.

**AN~ So, what did you guys think? Review please! I don't know to continue with this or not, but if I get enough reviews I might (a.k.a like two).**


	2. Adventures In The Mall

**AN~ So I got three reviews! YES! Seems this story is quite the hit, so here is the second chapter.**

**Celeste Genevieve****: First review! You rock! Awesome pen name too!**

**All Knowing 1****: Thank you for the second review and the info on the river Styx. Awesome pen name!**

**KK Renee****: Thank you for the third review! OMG! ALL THREE SEASONS! AWESOME!**

**AlvaBlueFyre****: thank you for the FOURTH REVIEW!**

**On to da chap!**

**Styxx**

It really, REALLY sucks that I have so much to say, and the only person here with me that actually knows what I'm saying is my twin. Yay for me. NOT! I hate the mall anyway. Why must I even come here? I got dragged, silently kicking and screaming to the garage and into Rogues black Chevy Suburban by my own flesh and blood sister. God, I hate Nyx sometimes. Right now I'm giving her the motionless treatment.

"Hey Styxx, this would look, like, so great on you!" Kitty said, holding up a bright banana yellow shirt with a V neck so low it would reach the waist line of my jeans. I shook my head so fast I was afraid I'd get whiplash. Thats when my back-stabbing, double-crossing evil twin sister came out from behind a rack with a handful of shirts and jeans that were me entirely.

I gave a thankful look to Nyx as she handed me mine. I found one that I liked the most very easily. It was a maroon t-shirt with the phrase:

"_Sarcastic Remark Society._

_Like We Really Need Your Support_."

written on the front in white block letters. I nodded and so did Nyx. Maybe my twin wasn't so evil after all.

It was around an hour later when we were in Rogue's car and heading back to the mansion.

"I can't believe the price on shoes now a days!" Kitty was ranting from the passengers seat.

"Ah've noticed they have gone up a lot." Rogue said with just enough enthusiasm for Kitty not to notice that she really didn't care.

Nyx was silent and just sat back in her seat, looking out the window. She was so different from me. Her eyes were a bit lighter than mine, her nose was a bit higher on her face, and her lips were a bit bigger than mine. And the differences aren't just on the outside. Nyx likes to be around people, where as I prefer to be alone most of the time. Nyx is a lot classier than me as well; she never (and I mean NEVER cusses), she is always polite, e.t.c.

I turned to stare out my window, watching the world pass me by in a blur. I remembered my iPod and earphones in my pocket and dug them out. I put the ear buds in my ears and hit the _play _button. I instantly started to internally sing along when I heard the first line.

_**Oh, written in the stars **_

_**A million miles away **_

_**A message to the main **_

_**Ooooh **_

_**Seasons come and go **_

_**But I will never change **_

_**And I'm on my way **_

_Lets go. _

_Yeah _

_You're listening now _

_They say they aint heard nothing like this in a while _

_Thats why they play my song on so many different dials _

_Cause I got more f****** hits than a disciplined child _

_So when they see me everybody brrrrrap's, brrrrrraps _

_Man I'm like a young gun fully black Barrack _

_I cried tear drops over the massive attack _

_I only make hits like I work with the racket and bat _

_Look at my jacket and hat _

_So damn berserk _

_So down to earth _

_I'm bringing gravity back _

_Adopted by the major I want my family back _

_People work hard just to get all their salary taxed _

_Look I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Malory Black, man _

_Where the hells all the sanity at, damn _

_I used to be the kid that no one cared about _

_Thats why you have to keep screaming till they hear you out _

_**Oh, written in the stars **_

_**A million miles away **_

_**A message to the main **_

_**Ooooh **_

_**Seasons come and go **_

_**But I will never change **_

_**And I'm on my way **_

_Yeah, _

_I needed a change _

_When we ate we never took cause we needed a change _

_I needed a break _

_For a sec I even gave up believing and praying _

_I even done the legal stuff and was leaded astray _

_They say the money is the route to the evilest ways _

_But have you ever been so hungry that it keeps you awake _

_Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed _

_Great, it feels like a long time coming, fam _

_Since the day I thought of that cunning, plan _

_One day I had a dream I tried to chase it _

_But I wasn't going nowhere, running man! _

_I knew that maybe someday I would understand _

_Trying to change a ten into a hundred grand _

_Everyones a kid that no-one cares about _

_You just gotta keep screaming until they hear you out _

_**Oh, written in the stars **_

_**A million miles away **_

_**A message to the main **_

_**Ooooh **_

_**Seasons come and go **_

_**But I will never change **_

_**And I'm on my way**_

_**Oh, written in the stars **_

_**A million miles away **_

_**A message to the main **_

_**Ooooh **_

_**Seasons come and go **_

_**But I will never change **_

_**And I'm on my way**_

It was a short song, and by the time it was over we had gotten to the front gates of the institute. I left my iPod playing and listened to _Breakdown _by Tantric as I grabbed my cloths and new pair of high-tops and basically ran to the front door. I opened it with one hand and went inside. I was instantly awed by the mere size of the place as I looked around. I started to walk forward, then I realized that I had no idea as to where my room was. Yay for me. NOT!

I looked for someone in the hallway and spotted a boy that had blonde hair with orange spiked bangs. I remember him from the meeting that was held to introduce me and Nyx, and I'm pretty sure his name is Ray. I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and I put my cloths and shoes down. I signed "Do you know where the room across the hall form Jean's is?" and then I remembered that he probably didn't know sign language. Whoop-de-do.

And that is about the time he signed back "It's hard to tell you, just follow me." to say I was shocked was an understatement. Apparently I even _looked_ shocked because a deep chuckle came from him. I glared and signed,

"Just walk, buddy-boy." he held his hands up in mock surender a started up the steps. It took all of 30 secondsto get to the room that was mine now. I signed "Thank you." and quckly opened the door, walked inside, and closed the door. I took out my new cloths and new pair of shoes and started to put stuff up in my closit. After the nth number of minutes passed, Nyx came in with two bedspreds, pillow cases, and her own cloths (if your wondering how we could possibly afford all this stuff, it's being payed for by Professor).

Nyx handed me the black set, and took the aqua color set to her own bed. I pulled the black sheets out of the plastic container and pulled them over my princess sized mattress. I got the pillow case over my pillow, then threw the black comforter over top the sheets. I flopped down on my freshly made bed and took out my bigleather bound journal. I wrote down what happed today, then slid it under the bed, completely hidden to the outside world.


	3. First Day Of School

**AN~ Thank you guys for all the reviews!**

**All Knowing 1****: Thanks for the review! I love Styxx's attitude too, and you may sense a romance. . .**

**Tigereye13****: Thank you for the review, yes the average is 5'4'' but they can span from 5'10'' to 5'2'', I guess I forgot to say "Tall side of average.", sorry.**

**AlvaBlueFyre****: Thanks for the review, the story should pick it's pace up after this chapter.**

**KK Renee****: Thank you! Updating now! I'll try my best on the others!**

**: here is the next chap! AWESOME pic! **

**Nyx**

I hate Mondays. I think it's one of those things that should go without saying so, like there should be some universal signal for "Back Off, Its Monday." I guess there is one already, like the bird. Styxx probably knows more than anyone on this subject.

"NYX, STYXX! GET UP! YOU HAVE ONE HOUR BEFORE YOU HAVE TO LEAVE FOR SCHOOL!" I heard Jean yell as she walked down the hall toward breakfast.

I fell off the side of my bed and propped myself up on my fore arms. Today was going to be a long day. I walked over to Styxx's bed and, good God! The girl was still asleep! I was not going to fight with her to get up today. I simply jumped up on her bed and flopped down on top of her. I could tell she hates me right now.

**Styxx**

I hate my sister.

**Nyx**

See? I told you. I think me and Styxx have that twin telepathy thing going on. I got off of her, and all she did was turn over and go back to sleep! She is so difficult. This was the last straw.

I walked back over to Styxx's bed and put my left foot right up against her side. Then I pushed, kicking Styxx off the bed. She stood up and shot an "obscure gesture" my way. I watched as Styxx put her comforter back on her bed and walk out of her door in her black, mid-thigh length shorts and two-sizes-to-small black tank top. I noticed that the past sure has taken it's toll on our physical health; Styxx is bone thin, and the only weight she has are the very small muscles on her legs.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Down to breakfast, where else?" she sign's back at me. I cought up with her and walked beside her down the the kitchen. When we got there it was a riot for food in p.j.'s. Everyone was either cooking stuff, waiting to cook something; getting food out of the fridge or waiting to get food out of the fridge; trying to get a bowl/cup/eating utensil from the cupboard, or waiting to get one. Yes, there are _that_ many people.

Most though, aren't on the actually X-Men team, but are mutants just trying to get back on their feet, or to find a safe place to stay.

"I think we should wait. . ." I said, Styxx nodded in agreement.

Fifteen minutes later -yes, _fifteen- _I took out the carton of eggs, a bag of pepperoni, some mild peppers, cheese, and a jug of milk. I handed Styxx the eggs, pepperoni, and peepers then went around looking for two glasses, plates, and forks.

"Could you make that for three?" a voice called from the hallway. Both me and Styxx looked up to see a guy standing in the opening of the hallway. He was one of the people from the meeting, I think his name is Ray. He had blonde hair with orange spiked bangs.

"Yea, do you know where the plates and stuff are?" I asked.

"Yea, the plates are the cabinet over the sink, I'll get the forks." I walked over to the cabinet over the sink and got out three plates, Ray walked over and got out three forks from the drawer near the fridge. What was Styxx doing? Making omelets. She makes the best ever! I watched as she cracked two eggs into a bowl, took the fork Ray handed her and stirred. She then poured the mixture in the frying pan that was on the burner and sprinkle some cheddar cheese over the liquid eggs. When it was the right time she added pepperoni and the green peppers to the mixture. She folded the egg/cheese/pepperoni/pepper mixture in half and put it on a plate.

Styxx handed the plate to me, and then repeated the process and this time she gave the plate to Ray, then she made one for herself.

"Sorry to do this," Ray said as he took his plate and sat down with me and Styxx behind him, "I forgot to set my alarm and I woke up late."

"It's Okay, we still have half an hour until we have to leave." I said. I watched intently as Ray took the first bite of Styxx's cooking. His face seemed to have a surprised/amazed/ stunned look.

"My cooking that bad?" Styxx signed at him. I was about to translate, when Ray signed back-

"No, it's amazing!" I smiled at the scene. Styxx needed someone besides myself that she could "talk" to without having a translator. I got up and put my plate in the sink. As I was starting down the hall I heard Styxx laugh. It made me stop dead cold. I hadn't heard her laugh in so long. She used to sing, before our powers came out, she had the most beautiful singing voice I have ever heard and yet to hear.

Thats what a lot of people said. Styxx used to be a singer at Borders back in Weymouth, Massachusetts. She was one of the favorite performers there **[1]**. I miss her singing, as do a lot of people.

I smiled and continued down the hall, up the staircase, around a few corners, and _voila_, my room. I went to my closet and got a pair of black skinny jeans (that weren't all that fitting on my bony legs), a plain deep purple shirt, and my all new All-Stars. I got one of my thick, black hair ties and pulled my hair back in a low pony tail. I hear the door open and look back at the door. There was Styxx.

"You'd better hurry, girl." I said as I checked my watch, we had fifteen minutes before we had to leave.

"I only need three minutes." Styxx signed to me. I nodded, grabbed my backpack, and left the room.

True to her word, Styxx walked out three minutes later. She was wearing black skinny jeans (although, on her they were a bit more fitting), her maroon shirt that read

"_Sarcastic Remark Society,_

_Like We Really Need Your Support."_

ans she (like me) was wearing her new All-Stars, and had her black backpack slung over her left shoulder.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods. "Wait, we don't have a ride!"

"Yes we do, I asked Ray if he could give us a ride in his car." Styxx signed at me. We walked together down the staircase and met Ray at the door to garage. He smiled at Styxx and held the door open. He led us to his car, a black '67 Chevy Impala that instantly made me think of the car Dean has in _Supernatural_.

"Thanks." I said as I climbed in the back seat. Styxx got in the front passengers side. And we were off.

We made it to school with five minutes to spare. Me and Styxx headed off the the principles office while Ray went off to his home base.

"Welcome to Bayville high." said a middle aged man as we sat down in front of his principals desk. There was a largely printed gold cast sigh that read:

"_Principal Kelly_"

"Here are your schedules, and please tell me of any problems you may have today. You will be sharing a locker, and your locker number is 359, and your combination is 47, 23, 3. have a nice day." then he dismissed us. We got out to the hallway just in time for locker change. Yay us. We were swept up with the sea of people trying to get to their next class.

"Lets get out of here!" Styxx signed to me. We found our locker, I entered our combination, and we put our backpacks on the bottom. Then we were off to our next class.

"Hello, uh. . . Styxx and Nyx Montleeonii?" asked our first teacher, Mr. Asa, mispronouncing both of our first names and our last names.

"No, my name is _Nyx, _her name is _Styxx_, and our last name is _Montleeonii_." both of us are used to every one mispronouncing our names. I looked over at Styxx, she's had this look of concern on her face ever sence we left the principlas office, like she thought that all the kids, and even Mr. Asa, were about to jump her. She looked at them like she didn't trust them.

"Come on," I said, "lets find our seats." I took Styxx's hand and led her to the only two open seats beside each other. I looked down at the schedual andnoticed that this class was music apriciation.

"Now, to bgin this class, we are going to talk about a singer from Weymouth, Massachusetts. She never really made it to the big hits, but relesed one and only one album two years ago. That album is called _Styxx and Stones_. This artist is in this room right now." Mr. Asa looked directly at Styxx, as did everyone else in the room. Her face turned a brigh tomatoe red.

Mr. Asa smiled as he took out the CD. I could see the cover from here, it was a perfect snapshot of her in mid-laugh, the sun shimmering off of her wite blonde hair. He put the CD in the player and let the first song come on over the speekers.

_Every time I look in the mirror,_

_All these lines on my face getting clearer,_

_The past is gone,_

_It went by, like dust to dawn,_

_Isn't that the way,_

_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay._

_Yeah I know, nobody knows,_

_where it comes and where it goes,_

_I know it's everybody's sin,_

_You got to lose to know, how to win._

_Half my life's in books' written pages,_

_Live and learn from fools and from sages,_

_You know it's true,_

_All the things come back to you._

_Sing with me, sing for the years,_

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears,_

_Sing with me if its just for the today,_

_maybe omorrow the good Lord will take you away._

_Sing with me, sing for the years,_

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears,_

_Sing with me if its just for the today,_

_maybe omorrow the good Lord will take you away._

_Dream on, dream on, dream on, Dream yourself a dream come true,_

_Dream on, dream on, dream on, and dream until your dream comes true,_

_Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on,_

_Dream on, dream on, dream on!_

_Sing with me, sing for the years,_

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears,_

_Sing with me if its just for the today,_

_maybe omorrow the good Lord will take you away. _**[2]**

I listened to Styxx's alto voice sing the lyrics to one of her favorite songs.

**AN~ Sorry this took awhile, I had school.**

**1: sometimes at the Borders up at Charelston they have live music.**

**2: **_**Dream On**_** written by Steven Tyler preformed by Areosmith.**


	4. A Mob Outside My Window, Imagine That

**AN~ Yay! Reviews! They make me happy!**

**All Knowing 1****: thank you for the review! Yes, yes I'm sue you've all cought on the the Styxx & Ray thing.**

**AlvaBlueFyre****: thank you, thank you. I love Areosmith too!**

**KK Renee****: there may not be a "like" button, but there is a "favorite" button.**

**On to the story.**

**Styxx**

I felt like crying. And it was not one of those "_It's so beautiful!_" cries either. It's one of those "_I'm really really sad and frustrated!_" cries. I listened to my voice sing out the lyrics to _It's My Life_ written by Bon Jovi. I looked around the room and saw that most of the music heads in the class were slightly waving to the beat, and others were lip-sinking the lyrics.

I miss singing. A lot. It was my only outlet, and now it's gone. I never understood why my only album sold out the fist day it was released, and everyday they had new copy's, now I understood. I sounded good! Not to be full of myself, but _damn_! Some guy over the radio said something about the cover and how people would just want to sit and stare at it all day. Creepy if you ask me.

I zoned out of the music. I already knew it by heart.

A few classes later I was in line to get my lunch. I hated lunch at my old school, some of it looked like it was about to jump right off the tray and run around yelling, "I'm free! I'm free!" I looked at the lunch, and it actually looked like food! Imagine that.

I quickly found Nyx and the rest of the X-Men here at a table near the soccer field. Lucky for me, the only seat left open, was beside Ray (meh to all you people who are like "Ooooooooh! You _like_ him!" so I like the guy, shoot me). I sat down and was greeted with a few "Hey, there you are Styxx." I smiled and went to eating my lunch.

"How's your first day in Hell High?" asked Ray in sign language. I saw Nyx hold in a laugh.

"Pretty good," I signed back, "At least the food doesn't look like it was fished out of the black lagoon."

"That is a good thing, I suppose." he signed. Despite myself, I _giggled_. I never _giggle_. EVER. Well, apparently I do now.

And, guess who else hears it. Just _guess._ For you slower people out there, it was Nyx. She knows I NEVER _giggle. _To say she looked shocked was an understatement. Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to glare at her because some dude came up to the table and said-

"Well, I see there are new X-Geeks." I turned and saw this really tall guy, he had a black shirt, a brown vest, blue jeans, combat boots, and black fingerless gloves on. He also had a mullet. I think I'm gonna hurl.

"What do you, like, want Lance?" Kitty asked in a menacing tone. Woah, the Kat has claws.

"Just wanting to check out the competition, Pretty Kitty." Mullet Man said. I scowled. Judging by Ray's tense expression and his hand that was clenched so tight his knuckles were white, and everyone else seeming to have gone ridged from the moment Mullet Man stepped up to the table, MM was not a friend (not to be confused with M & M's, those are friends).

"Get lost Alvers. Go back to the looserhood." Roberto said threateningly. I had only been at the institute for a day, and I already knew that Roberto had a bad temper.

"Why don't you make me." Mullet Man said as he took a step forward.

"You know what," Roberto said as he stood up and walked over to where Mullet Man was standing, "I will."

"Lets just cool down here boys." Nyx said, getting up and putting herself in between the two guys.

"Blondie to the rescue." MM jibed.

"You listen to me," Nyx said. MM was at _least _two heads taller than her, and she still stood up to him, "you can either back away and leave us alone, or," Nyx grabbed the front of MM's vest and I saw a current of electricity come from her hands, "I will shock you so hard you won't know the difference between your foot and your nose. Your choice." the electricity was starting to become more and more powerful, I could tell MM knew it too. He backed away.

"And you," Nyx said, pointing to Roberto, "Need to simmer down." Roberto held his hands up in mock surrender. There was Mother Hen Nyx, getting all her ducks in a row. . . wait. What?

And lunch went on.

A few classes later, and I'm in Ray's car with Ray driving and Nyx ranting about some dude in her honers English class.

"-and so he stands up in the middle of class and yells, "OBJECTION!" completely disrupting the flow of words I had going on my Word document-" I zoned in and out of her rant. "-and _then_ he says, "It's because I can sneeze purple snot." witch totally grosses everyone out-" _rant, rant, rant, _"-so now the teacher is like, "Prove it!" and so he stands up and climbs on his desk and starts doing the macarena-" _rant, rant, rant, _"-then he gets sent to the principals office."

"Remind me to never come to your English class." Ray says from his seat beside me. I smile a little to myself. "So, what things happened to you that are rant worthy Styxx?" he asked.

"Well, I got to listen to myself sing in Music Appreciation class. And that is the closest thing that you will get to a rant from me." I signed. Had turned a little so that Nyx could see my hands from the backseat.

Nyx leaned up so that she was in between the two front seats and said, "It's true, she won't "talk" more than necessary." I shot a glare her way. We got the institute soon after that.

_Styxx, Nyx, come to the danger room._ I heard the Professors voice ring out through my mind.

I clapped twice to get Ray's attention seeing as he was the on;y one in the hallway with me and Nyx.

"Where is the danger room?" I signed.

"Follow me." he signed back. Me and Nyx followed him to an elevator and down, down, down, down we went. And the ride was _not_ slow. I stepped out first and waited for Ray and Nyx to get out. Then we went down a series of hallways. When we cam to a big metal door that had what looked like and "X" on it Ray said-

"Here's the danger room. See you guys around." then he walked back through the maze of hallways and back up the elevator. The big "X" looking door opened and me and Nyx walked in. We saw Professor, Logan, Ororo, and Scott standing near the door.

"This is the danger room, where you will do most of our training." Scott said, going into leader mode. "To start, have you had and prior training in hand-to-hand combat?"

"Jujitsu, three years." Nyx said proudly. Scott nodded.

"I think now is a good time to start, don't you?" Scott asked the Professor.

Professor nodded and turned to us, "Today will be your first hand-to-hand with Scott." then he and Ororo went out the big metal doors. Scott walked up to the mats that had been laid out.

"So, what do we do now?" I signed, Nyx translated.

"Come at me with your best sho-" Scott was cut off from me going behind him, and kicking his feet out from under him. Nyx then put her foot on his neck, making it impossible to get up.

"Resistance is futile." Nyx said, aiming her right fist at Scott's front teeth. Scott looked shocked. A lot. I guess me and Nyx jut weren't intimidating. Too bad, so sad.

"I wasn't ready!" he declared. Me and Nyx both rolled our eyes. Nyx let Scott up and we had a few more rounds (me and Nyx winning every time) before Scott finally just gave up.

Me and Nyx headed up to our room and when we finally found it, I slipped into the bathroom for a freezing shower. I always took cold showers, I don't know why, but they sooth me more than warm ones. I stripped and climbed in the perfect -20° man-made water fall. I don't know how long I was in there but bu the time I came out the sun was setting. I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself up in it, then grabbed another for my hair.

I stepped out of the bathroom and went for my bed. It was how I left it this morning; a complete and utter mess and tangle of sheets. I manage to find my night cloths in the mess and slip them on. I let my hair out of the towel it was in and then pulled it back into a low pony tail.

I got up off my bed to put the towels up when I heard a faint chanting as I passed my balcony doors. My and Nyx's room was one of the ones that the windows were on the front of the mansion, so I could see the front gates perfectly. And the agree mob formed outside them. This doesn't look good. I want to run out of my room and tell for the first per son I see, but I'm rooted to the spot. I can't move, even if I tried. Nyx and I hadn't traded off electricity in awhile.

My mind was slowing down, fast. I need to find Nyx or Ray, the two people who have electric powers!

_Professor! Send Nyx to our room! Now!_ I sent out, thats when my mind stopped working. I fell to the ground with a loud _thump!_ But it wasn't from lac of electricity. No, no, no. It was from an animal tranquilizer that one of the people in the mob had fired. The last thing I saw before things went black was Nyx and Ray bursting through the door.

**AN~ So what will happen next? This took a lot less time than I thought it would. I hope this speeds things up a bit for you readers who think this is going too slow! The more you readers review, the faster I update!**


	5. Hearing Things Is Always A Bad Sign

**I looooove you reviewers! When I saw I had 17 reviews I got this huge smile!**

**Celeste Genevieve****: Your hopes have been answered in the 5****th**** chap! Thank you for the complement! It made me smile!**

**KK Renee****: Touchè, it does only work once. . .**

**AlvaBlueFyre****: Yup, people are still protesting (this is right before Apocalypse when it got really bad), I like that idea of Ray and Styxx "connecting", and thank you for the complement.**

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

**Nyx**

I came in just in time to see Styxx fall to the ground unconscious. I started to run forward when Ray reached out and grabbed me by my bony shoulders.

"What?" I said. I could feel the electricity building up and I needed to give some to Styxx!

"Look at her side." he said calmly. I turned and saw an animal tranquilizer sticking out of her right thigh. I started to rush forward again.

"_Wait._" Ray insisted. He craned his neck to look around the room, I did the same. I saw the brake in the glass balcony door. Ray had let go of my shoulders and I rushed forward. Thats when the gunshots started.

I hit the ground so hard and fast I thought I'd bounce back up. I heard a bump from behind me and glanced over my shoulder. Ray had hit the ground too. He started to army crawl toward me.

"Move out of the room!" he boomed over the sound of the gunshots still being shot.

"I have to get Styxx!" I yelled. He shook his head. I stared at him, wide eyed.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. A fresh round of bullets whizzed through the room.

"Get out of the room, Nyx!" he was yelling now too. It was actually a bit scary. I backed down and army crawled to the door and watched. Ray moved over to Styxx and, when he was in arms reach, he yanked the animal tranquilizer out of her right thigh. He took her hand and gave her electricity then he moved to the position needed to do the duck walk **[1]**. taking Styxx's shoulders he pulled/dragged her with him to the door. When he was out of the doorframe he used his feet to kick the door closed.

The bullets where still coming as I crawled my was down the hall (Ray was still pulling/dragging Styxx) I found it wasn't just my room being fired on, it was all to rooms facing the gates. We finally got down the steps and behind a wall where we felt safe, Bobby, Jubilee, Roberto, and Rahne were there too.

"Whats going on?" Bobby shouted.

"I don't know!" I shouted back, "I went to go give electricity to Styxx and found her unconscious on the floor and then there were bullets!"

"Is she Okay?" Jubilee asked as she bent down and examined Styxx's head where a large goose egg was forming.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Bobby asked. We all stopped and listened.

"I don't hear. . .anything. They've stopped shooting!" Rahne announced. Then we heard a few bangs coming from the front doors. Ray, who was closest to the edge of the wall, peered around the corner. Then we heard a loud _crash!_ Ray sunk back around the wall and looked over at us.

"Hydra agents." he whispered to us. I turned to see everyone with looks of fears in their eyes.

"Who's Hydra?" I sign to Ray.

"Government branch. Hates mutants. Wants us dead, or working as weapons." he signs back. I step around him and look around the corner. There were about twenty men with black suits on, all with semi automatics that were (I'm guessing here) loaded with tranquilizers. I sunk down behind the wall and look over at the others.

"What do we do?" I asked aloud.

"I don't know, this hasn't happened before." Roberto said.

"We should scatter." Rahne suggested.

"No. . . then they'll just go after us one by one, we're outnumbered." I said, thoughtfully. "I got it! Bobby, make a sheet of ice over the floor, Ray, you and me will charge it, Amara, after their distracted by the electricity, you melt the ice and make it slick. Then, Jubilee, you make a fire work display to distract them, them we run for it. Ray, can you carry Styxx?" He nodded. The others all nodded at the plan. Then it went into action.

Ten minutes later we're all pinned on our stomachs. My plan didn't work.

"Nice plan, Nyx. It went _so _well." Amara said sarcastically. I looked over at Styxx. The agents didn't even acknowledge that she was there, it made me so mad. They almost didn't bother to step over her! I noticed that Ray was scowling at them for the exact same thing. Then Styxx's eyes started to open. They had an animalistic look to them. It was actually really scary to see.

Styxx started to get up. The agents just ignored her. She was standing now and looked primal. Her shoulders were hunched and her arms were drawn in tight to her sides. The agents looked her up and down and characterized her as a non threat. Big mistake. It looked like her muscles rippled almost, as she sprang forward. The agents didn't even have time to raise their guns. In a millisecond Styxx launched herself into the air and grabbed two agents by the shoulders and flipped them on to their backs. They didn't get up.

She set her sights on the two agents that were holding me down. I had already tried to shock them off, but one had put some sort of collar on. I noticed they had put similar collars on all the others as well. She moved her body as swift and fluid as water over a car windshield. She coiled the muscles in her legs and arm just before she sprang up with great speed, knocking down the agent. I got up right away and helped her take down the others holding Ray, Amara, Jubilee, Rahne, Bobby, and Roberto. I was looking around to see if there were any other people we needed to "take care of" when I saw a Hydra agent sneaking up behind Styxx.

I was about to warn her when the agent snapped a collar around her neck. A few seconds later Styxx was on the ground. Without having to think I raced forward. I checked for a pulse, I didn't feel one. I got up and charged at the guy who had put the collar on Styxx. When I knocked him down a key flew out of his had, I grabbed it. I rushed back over to Styxx and put the electronic looking key in the slot and turned, turning the collar off. Still no pulse. I started to panic, what was going on with Styxx?

I took her hand in mine and gave a shock of electricity. Styxx opened her eyes and gave me a smile. Her dark periwinkle eyes were back to their original form and not the primal state they had been in.

"Lets go find the others!" Bobby said, taking leadership of our small group.

"Wait," I said, holding out my arm to get Bobby to stop, "Listen."

Thats when I heard it again, it was a light scuffling going on above our heads. Plaster started to fall from the celling and we all looked up.

"MOVE!" Ray said, taking a still dazed Styxx by the shoulders and diving behind the couch, covering her small frame with his. I ran and jumped behind a large easy chair and I heard the others do similar things just before the celling came crashing down to where we all had just been standing. After the smoke had cleared we all got up and looked around. The entire celling above the foyer had come crashing down on top of the old wooden floors and some very unlucky Hydra agents.

When I looked up, I really thought my mind had some sort of mental blimp. When I looked up I saw Scott lying half way covered in debris, unconscious , and professor turning into some blue chick that looked a lot like Kurt.

Blue Lady started to walk toward the front door in a very I-didn't-just-come-crashing-through-the-celling-a-few-seconds-ago manner. She calmly opened it and walked away. Who was she?

I got out of my hiding pace behind the chair and checked on Ray and Styxx. A large piece of used to be celling had landed on Ray's back and a thick layer of white dust covered them both.

"Are you guys Okay." I asked. Ray grunted in response and Styxx nodded. I went around and found the others. No one had any serious injury and no one had been knocked unconscious. Well, except Scott.

"Do you hear that?" Rahne asked.

"No! Stop hearing things! Nothing good comes from it!" Roberto cried from his spot on the floor.

"Shush!" Rahne hissed. I couldn't help but agree with Roberto, every time we've heard something today, it's been bad. "I hear ticking. No joke."

"I listened hard for a moment and then I heard an electronic voice say-

"Self destruct in twenty seconds."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? REVIEW AND FIND OUT!**

**1: the duck walk is an actual thing that is very hard to describe. if you want to know more you can Google it. **


	6. Explosions, Fighting, and Escape

**AN~ I think I owe you guys an explanation as to why I haven't updated this week. It is because we, at my school, have been taking the WESTEST (West Virginia Standardized Test) all week and we test all morning and then we still have school work in the afternoon so I've been pretty overworked.**

**All Knowing 1****: It's Okay 'bout chap #4. My computer hates me sometimes too.**

**Celeste Genevieve****: thank you for the review and I liked the Mystique part too.**

**AlvaBlueFyre****: yup, this was then. Thank you for the review!**

**Xhex-Athame-Snape****: thank you for the review! I like your name!**

_**IMPORTANT AN!:**_** Okay, I haven't seen the series in awhile, so if things are off, sorry! I know the fight scene will be WAY different than in the episode, and that's just because I love writing them. (Please tell me if I can actually write good fight scenes!)**

**Styxx**

Well, getting rained on by bit's of celling was no in the brochure fo this place, let me assure you. But it was a bit nice, I never thought Ray's arms and shoulders were _that_ strong.

I closed my eyes when the celling started to crack and then finally come down all together. I flinched when a big heavy piece of plaster landed on Ray's lower back. Soon enough the celling stopped raining down on us and I heard Nyx say-

"Are you guys Okay?" Ray grunted in response and moved off me. I nodded. Nyx checked on the others as well.

"Do you hear that?" Rahne asked.

"No! Stop hearing things! Nothing good comes from it!" Roberto cried from his spot on the floor.

"Shush!" Rahne hissed at him. "I hear ticking. No joke." I listened a bit harder and I heard an electronic female voice say-

"Self destruct in twenty seconds."

Crap. Crap! CRAP! Without thinking I ran up the stairs and to my room. I grabbed my big leather book and long silver pen out from under my bed along with my iPod and earphones from my night stand, stuffed them in my backpack and ran back down the stairs. I heard the voice say-

"Self destruct in fifteen seconds." C-R-A-P CRAP! I looked to the others and saw that they had gotten Scott to wake up.

"We need to go now!" Bobby shouted.

"No, we'll never make it in time." Scott said. "The only chance we have is to get to Cerebro."

"Where's Cerebro?" Nyx asked.

"Follow me." Ray said, "Sam, help me get Scott." Ray and Sam both got one of Scott's arm's around their shoulders and, with Ray slouching a little, they made it down to Cerebro.

"Get in!" Scott yelled after he did this weird eye scanner thing and two big metal doors opened. The electronic voice said-

"Self destruct in ten seconds. Nine. . . Eight. . . Seven. . . Six. . . (e.t.c)" we all got into the large metal spherical room and the doors closed. I grabbed Nyx's hand and gave her a hug. Just in case this was my last few seconds with my twin. Nyx gave my hand a tight squeeze and wrapped her thin, bony arms around my shoulders. I shut my eyes so tight I thought I'd rip my eye lids off.

"Self destruct." the electronic voice rang out. I hugged Nyx tighter and then felt the room start to shake. It started to get so hot in the room, almost unbearable. The doors started to open from the blast an I felt it seep into Cerebro. My cloths started to seer and singe, turning to an ash that smelled horrible. After a few seconds of aroma torcher, I was knocked down, away from Nyx, and into a rock hard chest of someone else by a very strong blast.

It felt like hours, but was most likely only a few minutes until the heat went down and the loud roaring died into an eerie silence. I dared opening my eyes and didn't see what I expected. I saw Cerebro half blown to hell (that I expected) but other than that I saw every one of the new recruits and Scott. Still alive. Still breathing. Even though all of our cloths were ruined and almost burnt off, we had lived. I looked over to Nyx. She had been knocked down and her right leg was hanging over the edge of the long strip of metal (that had broken in half) at an odd angle.

I looked behind me and saw who I had collided into. Ray. I had never noticed how strong and tall he really is. He was at least six foot, and had a chest as strong as steel. I tried to move when I noticed our position on the strip of metal. Our legs were tangled with each others, his had was around my waist, and my head was on his shoulder. Suddenly his brown eyes snapped open, and he started to get himself untangled from me. I did the same and when we finally managed I ran as fast as I could over to Nyx. I shook her shoulders and she didn't stir. I mover her right leg up onto the metal strip and began to check for injury's.

She has a broken femur bone. Her forehead above her right eye was bloody and a few feet away was a bloody glass shard. I grabbed her wrist and held it. She had a pulse. I then poked and prodded at her ribs; none were broken or bruised. Her arms were fine. A bruise was forming on her shoulder where she had hit it ageist the ground. I moved to her neck. It was fine. I sighed with relief. Then I moved to myself.

I was fine in the neck and head area. I moved to my arms, fine. My ribs, not broken, but most likely bruised. My legs, fine. My hands, fine. I heard footsteps behind me but payed no mind. A few seconds later came Ray's voice from above and behind me.

"Is she alive?" I nodded stiffly. "Are you hurt?" there was more force in his voice when he asked this question. Like if I said I was he would loose all purpose in life.

I turned around and signed, "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." he said. I noticed he wasn't moving his left wrist at all. I stood and took his left arm in my thin, long fingered hands. As soon as I moved it his face screwed up in a painful expression.

"No. You aren't fine." I signed. "Your left wrist is broken!" for some reason it made me mad that he would lie about if he was hurt or not.

"It's nothing." he insisted, "I heal fast."

"Not if it sets wrong you bone head!" I wanted to scream but settled on signing. I took his wrist in my hands and felt where it was broken. His face looked as if he would scream at any moment. I put my fingers on the broken bone and pushed. He didn't scream, but he was cussing to no end. I set the bone back in place and grabbed a thin, non sharp metal fragment and ripped a strip off the bottom of my shirt. I put the metal fragment under Ray's wrist, touching his palm, and then wrapped the strip of shirt around it and tied it securely.

"Ouch!" he yelled when I finished.

"Thats what you get for lying to me!" I signed back. I kneeled down and turned back to Nyx. Her eyes started to flutter open. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I signed, then held up four fingers.

"Four." she said. Nyx tried to get up, she screamed. "My leg!" she held both her hands over the bone in her leg. I turned to Ray.

"Help me get her standing!" I signed to him. He got down and put her arm over his shoulder, I did the same to the other side, then we stood. With Ray slouching we made it out of the wrecked mansion. We went back into the ruins of Cerebro and helped the others out. When we were all out I remembered my backpack. I didn't have it on, it must have flown off when the doors started to fail.

I ran back to Cerebro and looked over the side of the long strip of metal. There it was, under in the bottom of the spherical room. I walked back to the now nonexistent doors and slid down the wall to the bottom. I reached my black backpack and brushed the shrapnel off of it and but it on my back. I looked around and picked up two metal polls that were about the size of my fore arm and took one in each hand. I looked up the path that I slid down and judged the distance up. About 6 and a half or 7 feet from where I'm standing up.

I took a deep breath, backed up a few feet, and took a running start. I hit the wall with the two polls in my hands like daggers. I jabbed them threw the thin metal and got a good foot hold, then I started climbing. I took one poll out of the wall and smashed it back in again, then I got a higher foot hold, then repeated this over and over until I was back on the long metal strip.

I was about to toss the two polls back down before I thought better of it and then slipped them in my backpack. I ran back to the others.

"It was you, wasn't it? !" Scott was yelling at the Professor. Though I had a feeling that this wasn't Professor X. Scott threw 'Professor' down on the ground, and Kurt and Bobby took one arm and held him back. I rushed up and tried to help the Professor, Ray put his hands on my shoulders to hold me back.

"What are you doing?" I signed, "Let me go!" Ray shook his head and nodded toward 'Professor'. He was turning into that blue chick! What the hell? I looked up at Ray in confusion.

"Thats Mystique. She's just a pain." he signed to me. The other X-Men looked at Mystique with horror in their eyes. Thats about when the police showed up. Whoop-de-do.

They were coming in army trucks, police cars, helicopters, planes, god God! Where do they get all this stuff? I got the two metal polls out of my backpack, holding them like a pair of Billy Clubs** [1]**. the army men, police men and some troopers from the helicopters and planes were coming out of the vehicles no as if they were going to explode. The first wave came and took no time to start open firing. It was actually a surprise to me, that they all weren't chanting, "Hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut!" like on _The Blues Brothers _**[2]**.

I ran off to the first person I saw with a gun and swung once at his head, hitting him square in the temple. He fell to the floor, clutching at his head. I moved on immediately, hitting the next guy in the stomach and then in between the eyes. Next I swept the feet out from under him and kicked the side of his head. Soon there were about ten surrounding me and I took them all down. One by one. During this whole thing adrenaline was coursing threw my body, clogging my head so that the only thing I could think about was taking down the next person and living. I was mostly focused on the ignored week points (I.e. The shoulder, inside of the leg, knee, lower back, neck, chin, e.t.c) so the fights would be taken care of as soon as possible.

I don't know how long I was fighting, and I didn't really care. There was this strange thrill when you saw another opponent was down on the ground. But even thought the thrill fueled my hits, my throws became slowed, and weaker with exhaustion. Soon I was reduced to only dodging bullets. And let me tell you, that is not easy. Now, my whole body feeling as if it were on fire from overuse, I fell to my knees. Unable to fight, stand, barely even able to breath. I looked down at my exposed arms and legs and saw big purple bruises forming were my opponents had managed a hit or two. There was also blood. I checked myself for bullet holes, or were one might have grazed me, but I found nothing.

The adrenaline was slowly getting out of my system, making me jumpy and tired. I could barely turn my head without being drained of all energy I had left. I saw an army man coming up to me, his gun in his hands. He bent down and aimed the barrel of the gun at my head. I knew I would die right then. I saw no one around me that could help (those I could see were fighting for their lives as well). Suddenly, the army man's eyes go huge as he looked up and behind me. I felt the presence of some one standing behind me, and I felt little currents of electricity every few milliseconds.

The army man scooted back, dropping the gun completely and then finally standing and running away. Ray soon was on his knees in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. My eyes could barely focus on him, and I blinked rapidly so that only one of him filled my vision.

I saw his lips move, but only a low, slow gurgle of noise was coming out. He repeated what he said a few more times before I understood.

"Are you hurt!" Ray was yelling, and he looked frantic. I shook my head but my facade didn't last long when I flinched at the movement. He shifted position so he was crouching and put one had under my arms and the other under my knees. He stood, and ran. Ran at full speed and didn't stop. He turned his head back and I heard him call for the other new recruits. Thats when I remembered Nyx. I craned my head over Ray's brod shoulder and saw Nyx being helped by three multiples of Jamie. We were good. We had everyone. We would make it out of here.

I hope.

**AN~ SOOOOOOOOOO. . . what did you guys think? this is the longest chap yet in the story! And I LOVED writing it!**

**1: Billy Clubs are usually the weapon a police officer would have handy if he needed it. They are also the weapon Sherlock Holmes (Robert Downey Jr.) used in the newest **_**Sherlock Holmes**_** movie in one of the very first scenes. **

**2: **_**The Blues Brothers **_**is one of the (in my opinion) best action/comedy/musical movie out there! And anyone who hasn't seen it should really check it out! (despite the not-so-great reviews to the movie, it is really good.) **


	7. The Morlocks

**AN~ thanks you guys for all de reviews! **

**AlvaBlueFyre****: Thank you! **

**KK Renee****: YES! The world didn't end at 6! Woop! **

**All Knowing 1****: Thanks for de review! Here is the update!**

_**WARNING!: There is cussing in this chapter!**_

**Nyx**

We're gonna make it!

I hoped along with the help of three Jamie's and hoped to God they wouldn't catch us. I took a chance and glanced behind me. They were still hot on our tail and I tried to pick up the pace.

We're gonna make it!

I _saw_ the way out right in front of me. Saw the parting in the trees leading away from the now nonexistent mansion. I 'ran' harder, catching up to the others. I looked for Styxx and saw her in Ray's arms. What was wrong? Why wasn't she running? Had she been shot? What's wrong with her? I 'ran' even faster and got beside Ray.

"Whats wrong with Styxx?" I demanded.

"I saw her _about_ to get shot and she was too tired to do anything but breath. I couldn't leave her. Besides, she weighs nothing." he said to me. I looked down at Styxx, she had a confused look on her face. Like she was trying to solve how many cubic feet of infinite space there is.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He was taking us somewhere and I didn't know how long I can keep up this 'running'.

"I know a place, it's not that far fr-" whatever Ray was about to say was cut off from the noise of about twenty bombs going off and the braking sound of trees falling. I turned my head around and saw Tabitha with and evil smirk on her face. I wasn't paying attention and stepped on my right leg. I fell over, screaming. I saw Styxx jump out of Ray's arms and run over to me.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Styxx signed. That's the last thing I saw before I passed out.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that I was ungodly uncomfortable. I lifted my head a little and saw what I would think a sewer would look like. I looked down and saw a ratty looking patched up blanket and a thin pillow were the only things separating me from the stone of the floor.

"-you can't stay long." I heard a female voice say somewhere behind me.

"How long?" another voice asked. I knew it was Ray.

"A few days." said the female voice.

"Callisto, we need more time. We're in no shape to go topside. Especially with them hunting us." Ray argued.

"I'm sorry. We can't risk them finding us. We are in no shape to fight them, your much stronger than us." the female voice, I'm guessing Callisto, said to Ray.

"Fine, a week? Please?" Ray sounded like he was begging.

"Two days. Then you'll have to go. I'm sorry." Callisto said. I heard her walk away. Ray's footsteps came closer. I tried to move but cought myself. I felt my leg and felt a splint on it and the bone was no longer sticking out. I tried to move and found the pain dulled ans I was able to sit up.

"Hey, Nyx. Your awake." Sam said, coming over to where I was sitting. Before I could ask what was going on, Styxx came over and hugged me.

"I thought you stopped breathing there for a minute." she signed to me. I looked into her dark periwinkle eyes, and asked-

"What is going on?" I looked from Sam's face to Styxx's and then to Ray's (who had just walked up).

"Well," Styxx started to sign to me, "We were all escaping from them and you took a step on your broken leg. When I got to you, you were screaming. I got your hand and you passed out. Then Ray led us here-" I interrupted Styxx now.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" I asked.

"IN the Bayville sewer system. We're here with the Morlocks." Ray said. Styxx continued.

"So, Ray led us here and we put your bone back into place, then set it. Now we're here." Styxx finished. My head was spinning and I felt myself start to pass out again.

"Back off!" Ray commanded. "Give the girl some air!"

"It's not that," I said, putting a hand to my forehead, "when was the last time _I _gave Styxx electricity?"

"Before this all happened." Ray said. Styxx came forward and gave me her hand. I took it and let the energy flow from my to her through our joined hands.

"Much better." I said when I finished. I dropped Styxx's hand and looked around.

"Everyone else is over here if you want to come over for something to eat." Sam said, walking off to the left. That was when I realized just how hungry I was.

"Little help, please." I said. Styxx put my right arm over her shoulder and helped me to my feet. I leaned on her and kept my right leg far from the ground. She helped me to where the rest of the Morlocks and New Recruits were gathered. There was no conversation. I quickly found the reason when I heard a pair of voices from above our heads. There were people above us, and they could hear us.

I quickly ate the food I was given. It was a small portion, I guess there was ten more people here than they expected. The food looked like gray mush and had no taste or smell what so ever. Me and Styxx made it back with everyone else to the place that looked like a bunch of blanket, and thin pillows set up over little piles of straw. I settled down into one and Styxx laid down beside me. There was two small and patched blankets at the foot of the make-shift beds. We pulled them up, they only went to out waist's.

As it started to get darker and darker outside, it got colder and colder down here. It was already pretty cold topsided (as Ray called it) the leave were already starting to change color.

A few hours later my arms feel like they're going to fall off from lack of warmth. I felt Styxx stir beside me and looked over. She was sitting up, and changing from her now destroyed Short black shorts and one-size-too-small black tank-top into her new recruiters uniform. I guess it would be a lot warmer. She stuffed the ruined cloths into her black backpack and laid back down beside me. She curled up in a tight ball and covered her thin frame with the small blanket. I rolled back over and tried to fall asleep.

I fell in and out of a light sleep. But the small pieces of sleep I got were dreamless, and not really resting. When I woke up, it wasn't because of some noise, but of the pain in my leg. Once I think I woke up screaming, but since not even Styxx looked over at me, I guess I didn't.

I laid there, quiet. Trying desperately to get to sleep, when Styxx moved again. Now it was about 1-2 in the morning. I sat up and looked at her. She didn't noticed me sit up and continued down the sewage tunnel; her backpack slung over her shoulder. I got up and followed. It looked like she was just taking random turns, but I knew it wasn't random when I started to hear male voices a few corners away.

"Dude, I know some of those freaks are down here!" I heard one say.

"Yeah, I'm sure, but why do we have to be down at 1:23 in the morning to nail these weirdo's?" another voice asked.

"Because, dumb ass, if we catch them when they are asleep we can take care of this faster, and if we get them alive, we get the reward." a new voice said.

What reward? What is going on? I looked back over to Styxx. She was crouched, pressed against the wall, and two metal polls, that she held like billy clubs, were in her hands. The four boys rounded the corner and I saw they all had these guns that looked like they were home made. They also each had about two hand grenades. Bounty hunters. Oh they are going to pay.

I slithered, silent and unsee up next to Styxx. I put my hand over her mouth to tell her I was there. She started to fight me and I breathed in her ear-

"It's me Styxx." she calmed after that. Styxx shook me off her shoulders and stood, still unnoticed, behind the four bounty hunters. She rose one of the two billy clubs in her hands and hit one of them right in the back of the head. Hard. He fell to the ground and the other three turned to look at the two of us. I guess we weren't very threatening looking. Oh well. Their funeral.

Styxx and I flew into action. I sent an electrical charge toward all tree guns and the exploded with loud booms and a bright light display. Unfortunately, my electrical charge also hit the flashlight one was holding witch left us in complete and total darkness. Styxx's eyes adjusted the fastest and she was back to whacking one with a billy club.

I looked down the hallway and saw a light coming toward us. At first I thought I had gotten hit and this was me passing out again. I then realized that it was the New Recruits and some of the Morlocks coming to help. They must've heard the explosions. Amara wasted no time in lighting up the hallway, and I finally got to size up the two left standing. They were both the same hight at about 6'1'' and had brod shoulders. They were built like a football teams star linebackers; bulky; brod; so unbelievably muscled; legs like tree trunks and arms like tree limbs; you get the picture.

I rushed forward at one and grabbed his wrist, sending a powerful current of electricity into their system. I overloaded their nevus system and had to pull myself back from killing him. I looked over to Styxx hitting the last one upside the head, knocking him out cold. I turned to see all of the people behind us looking at us in shock and awe.

"What?" Styxx signed. As I expected only Ray laughed and the others just looked clueless.

Thats when I realized something: I was standing, by myself, and was in no pain what so ever. I looked down at my leg. I took the splint off and felt around were the brake was. The bone was completely healed.

**AN~ So what do you guys think? I've been thinking about doing a chapter in Ray's POV and want to see what you guys think. So tell me in a review or PM if you want me to continue with the Styxx, Nyx, Styxx, Nyx pattern or want me to change it up. Until next chap.**


	8. Black Jack

**AN~ So, by popular demand, I'm doing a chap in Ray's POV, thus extending the pattern to Styxx, Nyx, Ray, Styxx, Nyx, Ray, e.t.c. And I might just abandon the pattern all together, you never know.**

**AlvaBlueFyre****: Thank you for the review and the complement on their powers!**

**All Knowing 1****: Here is the chap in Ray's POV. Thank you for the complement, here is the update!**

**Ray**

How is this possible? No, this couldn't be possible. But what if it is? Then what? Oh, screw all the questions! That was awesome! Styxx and Nyx, taking down four, I repeat, _four_ of the Bayville Eagles linebackers! I stared at them, as did most of the population still conscious down here. I'm pretty sure even the rats are staring.

"What?" Styxx signed. Most of us just looked confused. I, on the other hand, burst out laughing. I saw Styxx shoot a glare my way. I held my hands up in mock surrender. She strode forward, going back to her make-shift bed as she slipped the two billy clubs back into her backpack. Nyx followed her lead.

"Scaleface. A little help?" Callisto asked. Scaleface turned into her dragon like form and grabbed the four offending linebackers. She put them back topside and then changed back into her human form. I walked back to my bed, as did the New Recruits, and I laid down I got to thinking.

What is it with Styxx? She provokes my temper, and yet, it never comes out. I'd be furious if anyone, but her, did anything she tried. What was it with her? She was beautiful, that's for sure. Skinny frame; small, but not helpless looking; a strong jaw line; upturned nose; gorgeous dark periwinkle eyes; blonde hair with the tips dyed (although the dye was gone now); tall, only about three inches shorter than me; and she was strong! The linebackers are evidence of that. She had this fire in her, a strength, that could never go away or be put out. A lion that won't let itself be tamed. The wind, never to be stopped or cought. A hurricane; beautiful, forceful, and in her wake, destructive. And after a battle, she could be the summer breeze. Careful, calm, and warm. Or, I guess, like a mother bear. She'd do anything to keep her cubs safe, and she'll still look after them, clean their wounds, and then kill whoever hurt them. Nyx, thats her cub. Styxx'd do anything to ensure Nyx's safety and comfort.

So why am I so mesmerized by her? I mean, you'd have to be dead if didn't have _some_ physical attraction to the girl, I see the way Bobby or Roberto look at her or Nyx sometimes, like a piece of meat. But I can't blame them, it's what I do sometimes. I still respect her, I'll respect her until my bitter end, but still. She could be scary sometimes too. Like when she's fighting, I'd rather cross Wolverine before he's had coffee than mess with her.

Styxx, an odd name. Greek, I'm pretty sure. I think it's a band too **[1]**. She is so different. So strong. So determined. So. . . incorruptible. Styxx, though she doesn't notice it, is envied around here. I see the other girls look at her with distaste, because they know she doesn't try. She just _is_. Even I envy her sometimes.

I'd like to be as strong as she is, but I know I can never be. There are too many things that I'm not proud of in my past bringing me down. I can never be what she needs me to be. She needs some one who can match her, maybe even surpass her, in strength. Someone who is soft enough to be her shoulder to cry on, and visa versa. She needs some one who's much more than who I am or could ever hope to be. So why, if I know I'd never even have a chance, am still fighting for one? What is _with_ me? Why can't I see that it'll never happen, no matter how much I want it too? Maybe I do have a chance, no matter how small it may be. I thought I was screwing all the frickin' questions?

I forced myself to get the questions out of my head. I rolled over so I was laying on my shoulder and closed my eyes. I need sleep if I had any hope of not being a zombie tomorrow.

I opened my eyes and saw a few shards of light coming from the manhole in the celling a few feet away. It was morning. Yay. I sat up and stretched my shoulders, hearing a satisfying pop and a few cracks, I made my way to the open space where most of Recruits and Morlocks were settled for breakfast. I looked around and saw no sign of Styxx or Nyx. And I remembered not seeing either of them in their beds when I woke up.

I was wondering this when the manhole over top of us started to open. I instantly got into a defensive pose, as did most of the Recruits, when a very tired looking Styxx and Nyx dropped down to the floor. It was at least a fifteen foot drop and I saw Styxx land with a roll to break the fall and then Nyx follow her lead. I saw a very full black backpack slung over Styxx's shoulders when she held the bag out to Callisto.

"What is this?" Callisto asked, looking at the backpack as if it was going to blow up.

"Food." Nyx said simply. Callisto opened the backpack and took something out. A Twix bar. She passed the backpack around the room, and when it got to me I picked out a Snickers bar. I tore off the wrapped and took a bite. It tasted so good. I wolfed it down. I took another as the backpack was passed around another time.

I looked around to see the scene and saw that Jamie had gotten a Hershey's bar, fell, and now had about five more. I saw Caliban looking at a Twinkie, as if he didn't understand how it worked. Styxx was happily enjoying an apple, and Nyx, beside her, was biting down on a peach. Amara was pulling the peel down on a Banana, and Sam was steeling a Hershey's Bar from Jamie. Roberto was putting some Pop Rockz in his mouth and Rahne was munching on a twizzler. For the second round, every one got a piece of fruit. Styxx took her backpack back and put it over her shoulder. What was it with that backpack and her? Where ever she goes, she has that backpack. Maybe it has human heads in it? Or a new alien race? Or maybe- AHH! Damn these questions!

I looked back around to all of us. I loved the Morlocks like a second family, but what I wouldn't give to have the rest of the X-Men here. With us and safe. I looked around to all of the New Recruits sitting with me now.

There was the youngest, Jamie. He was only twelve. He shouldn't have to face discrimination and hate when he's still so young in life. It just wasn't right. Then Rahne, she was a lot like an adorable little sister in my eyes. And she should live a good life without having to hide the thing that makes her special. Next is Roberto. Though we pretty much hate each other, the arrogant Brazilian shouldn't have to be hated. Sam. Possibly the person here I had really nothing in common with at all. He was a sheltered farm boy with the famous southern gentleman thing going for him. Next Amara, the Nova Roma princess. Sure, the girl could be a bit bitchy sometimes but she had a heart of pure gold. Tabitha, Amara's best friend and the resident Wild Child. She sure made life interesting with her "Carpe Deim**! [2]"** attitude. Then Jubilee. Ever since we had to leave and Bobby wasn't with us she had been down. She was a happy and optimistic person by nature, but after we left Bobby, she hasn't even really smiled. Styxx. I've already gone over Styxx a million and one times in my head, but I've never really paid attention to Nyx. She was a lot like her twin in the facts that she'd fight for anything she believes in, but she isn't necessarily a fighter. Sure, if it's self defense then she'd snap your arm in a heartbeat, but she was more of a defense than an offense.

_Ray?_ I heard a telepathic voice in my head, and it was Jean's voice. I instantly put down my mental barriers to let her into my mind.

_Yeah Jean? _I asked

_Where are you guys?_ She asked.

_We're with the Morlocks. _

_The who- never mind. Just stay down and don't use your powers! There are mutant haters every where now, and they won't stop at throwing tomatoes at you. Be careful and take care of the others. I'll contact you when it's safe to come back to the mansion._ And then she left. I felt the telepathic presence in my mind leave, making me feel strangely lonely.

I looked back over to Styxx. She was so hypnotic to me, so mesmerizing. Like a flame in a world of ice. Like- stop it! Hold it right there! No more metaphors, and no more similes! I tore my gaze away from Styxx and left it on my hands. What was I going to do now that I can't even _look_ at her without having a metaphor and/or a simile come wafting into my mind like the sweet smell of waffles. DAMN IT! Another smile.

I remember once, seeing the way Bobby would look at Jubilee sometimes, or the way Roberto would look at Rahne sometimes, I wondered if I would ever look at someone that way. I wondered if I'd even _want_ to. But now I see that I would rather die than give up looking at Styxx. I feel want for closeness, and the need for her smile now. I know why Bobby and Roberto would even want to look at someone like that now.

I got to my feet and walked back over to my bed. I pulled out what little had survived the explosion from my pockets. It consisted of a deck of playing cards, a pocket knife, and a burnt piece of popcorn. I took out the playing cards and saw that they could still be used. I started to set up a game of solitaire. I heard footsteps coming my way and looked up from my game. It was Styxx, looking down at my cards with interest.

"What are you playing?" she signed to me.

"Solitaire." I said, my left wrist still broken and throbbing.

"Do you know Black Jack?" she asked me. I was a bit shocked that she even knew what poker was. I nodded and shuffled the deck as Styxx sat down.

"Dealer?" I asked.

"You deal." she signed back. I dealt one card to each of us, face down, and then a second card face up. I looked at my two cards and saw I got a two and a five. Bad hand. Very bad hand. I looked over at Styxx and saw her have a very good poker face going. I looked down to the face up card of her hand and saw the Jack of Spades.

"Hit or hold?" I asked.

"Hold." She signed. I took a hit and got another five, and took another hit. I got the Queen of diamonds. A face card is worth ten and you try to get to 21 or under, an Ace is wroth eleven or one. I busted with twenty-two.

"Hold." I said, turning over my cards so that she could see and possibly check my math. I watched her pokerface melt away and was replaced by an evil smirk. She flipped over her hand, she had a perfect Black Jack.

"Beginner's luck." I said. Her smirk staid firmly in place. We played for awhile, me always loosing, and her always winning, when finally Nyx came over and said-

"Playing Black Jack?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked. My eyes flickered over to Styxx who shot a warning glare at Nyx.

"Did you notice that Styxx never looses?" Nyx asked.

"Yeah. So she has good luck." I reasoned.

"I guess, if 'good luck' translates to 'counting cards' then yeah, she's got great luck." with that Nyx walked away, leaving a stunned me, and an angry Styxx.

"Seriously? You can count cards?" I asked Styxx. She looked at me for a few seconds before nodding. I couldn't help it. I leaned over and kissed her. Not on the cheek. Not on the fore head. On the lips.

**AN~ Yay! A kiss! I've been **_**dieing**_** to write the kiss scene between them!**

**1: there is a band called Styxx and I love their music.**

**2: Carpe Deim is Latin for Seize the Day.**


	9. Damn The French

**AN~ So I'll be going back and forth between Styxx and Ray in this chapter, something I will not usually do. I am sorry if the mushy stuff in this chapter is total crap. I don't think I'm that great at writing it. So read on!  
><strong>

**KK Renee****: Sorry I didn't wait for a few more days! I just was so exited I got the chapter finished!**

**AlvaBlueFyre****: thanks for the review, here's more Ray, kinda**

**All Knowing 1****: thanks for the review! there's thee update**

**Styxx**

To kiss back, or not to kiss back? That is the question at hand. Gee, thanks Shakespeare. That helps _so _much. I was shocked that Ray was now swapping spit with me. To tell you the truth, it was kind of awkward. Well, _really_ awkward. But the awkwardness seemed to go away when I tilted my head and slid my eyes closed. Ray put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me closer, I was reminded again of how strong Ray really is. I got my had tangled in his short blonde hair and then the need for air became too big, and we broke apart.

**Ray**

She kissed back? She kissed back! Styxx was a really good kisser. I felt the need for air start to affect my brain, and I finally backed away. She looked a bit shocked, like she didn't know what to do next. I looked down at the ground, the dust and dirt suddenly becoming _very_ interesting. I glanced up and saw Styxx becoming beet red, and felt my own face get a little hot.

"That was. . ." Styxx signed but trailed off.

"Good? Great? Terrible?" I gave her some adjectives.

"My first kiss." she finished. "And I'm glad it was with you." I stared at her hands. They were thin, small, pale, and the finger nails were starting to grow and already had some dirt under them. I looked down at my own hands. They were large, tan, callused, and the finger nails were so short they looked embedded into my finger tips. So different from one another, and still so alike. I took one of her hands in mine. Her fingers were long and bony, and that is what made her hands big; on mine it was my huge palms. I spread her fingers out and matched my hand with hers, comparing them. Her fingers only went to my finger's third knuckle. They were so small, and gentle looking. Don't be fooled by looks.

**Styxx**

He was comparing our hands. His palms were so big in a ratio to mine. I noticed that his hands were rough and callused. They felt nice pressed to mine. I looked at him from head to toe. He was about three inches taller than me at 6'. His face was thin and his cheeks were sunken in a bit, accenting his high chiseled cheek bones and strong jaw line. His shoulders were brod and strong, leading to his muscled arms. His chest was built and rock hard. His legs were long and toned, but looked small in his destroyed baggy jeans.

I leaned forward and up and met his lips again. There was the spark that I felt last time. I pushed myself forward to kiss him more, and he leaned down to do the same. He put his arms around my shoulder blades and lifted me onto his lap. We broke apart, and I let my head rest on his shoulder, feeling the muscles loosen and become less threatening. He wrapped his arm around my and I felt safe. It was an odd feeling after being in a constant state of fear for the last day. It was nice.

I let my guard down, let myself be pulled by the lure of his cologne that was so faint I could barely detect it. I recognized what his cologne made me think of; my father. He wore the same kind. He will never be my dad. Ever. No matter what it says on an official looking piece of paper. He will never be my dad. I fought the urge to cry at the memories that were now hammering their way into my mind, bringing back painful pictures of my father pushing Nyx into a table, me running at him and trying to defend my mother and Nyx. Him slapping me, and then Nyx puling me to my feet. Us two, we fight better as a team, and we used that. I went for his head, and Nyx lunged for his knees. We took him down and I cought the frying pan Nyx tossed to me. I hit him in the temple just hard enough not to kill him but knock him out.

I felt the tears prick at my eyes and I shifted a bit so that my nose was pressed against his chest. He looked down and I saw concern in his brown eyes.

"Whats the matter?" he asked in a whisper.

"Nothing." I signed quickly, way too quickly. But Ray either didn't notice, or thought better of asking again.

"So, what are we now?" I signed to him. I saw Ray take a moment to think about it.

"I'd like for us to be dating. What do you think?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Uh, yeah. That'd be awesome." I signed. The awkward of that conversation melted away into a comfortable silence. I don't know how long we had been sitting with me in Ray's lap before I felt my stomach was empty. I got up and stretched my back and shoulders.

"Want to go up and get food?" I asked Ray.

"That sounds great. I'd take you to a movie too, but all my money kinda exploded." Ray said, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed at this. Then remembered the mansion. How ironic, me and Styxx went cloths shopping the day before the mansion blows up. Ha. I walked over toward the closest manhole and climbed the latter. This was the manhole that me and Nyx had used to get the food we brought back, so I know it opened to an ally that no one even _looks_ down. I looked down and motioned for Ray to come out too.

**Ray**

I climbed the latter and got out on a very narrow ally. Styxx pressed herself up against the wall, and I followed her actions. After a few minutes Styxx motioned for me to go ahead. I walked out and started down the street as if I belonged there. I expected to see Styxx walk right up beside me, but after a few yards and I didn't see her, I started to worry.

Then I heard her scream. I spun around and bolted to the ally that we had gone through. What I saw, made me want to kill.

Gambit.

He was holding Styxx around her stomach and one hand was over her mouth, though I could see a fresh red bite mark on the hand that was over her mouth.

"Let her go. Now." I said as my eyes changed to an electric white electricity danced off my knuckles.

"_Mon ami_, I 'ave come in peace." he said. I've met the guy once, and I don't trust him.

"Then why don't you put her down. You come in peace after all." I reasoned, keeping my fist's raised.

"t'en why don' you deactivate yo' powers, _mon ami_." Gambit's voice had darkened considerably and he kept a firm hold on Styxx, lifting her off the ground.

"_Non, mon ami. vous pouvez la mettre en panne ou se faire électrocuter. votre choix_. **[1]**" I said in a deadly calm.

"V_otre Français est très bon, mais vous ne risquez pas le mal de votre bien-aimée, diriez-vous, Bezerker_? **[2]**" he asked.

"_Elle n'est pas en danger. Mais vous, d'autre part, sont très en danger_.**[3]**" I was beyond friendly conversation, now I was serious.

"_Et comment fait-il que la jeune fille n'est pas en danger mais je suis_?**[4]"** he asked me.

"S_erait que vous voulez vraiment faire l'expérience de deux mille volts pour voir comment_?**[5]"** I asked back. He looked a bit defeeted before letting Styxx down. "Get behind me." I said, she got behind me.

"Now, what do you want Gambit?" I asked him, cutting to the heart of the matter.

"Non, not what I want, what Magneto wants." Gambit said mournfully.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Recruits. He wants moi to check out de Morlocks. I was jus' askin' petit over dere," Gambit pointed a finger at Styxx, "when de fille bit moi!"

"You grabbed my by the arm and put a hand on my mouth! What did you expect? A lollipop?" Styxx signed furiously. Gambit raised an eyebrow and I translated.

"So dat was a bad idea, _vivre et d'apprendre ou mourir en essayant_. **[6]**"

**1: No, my friend. You can either put her down or get electrocuted. Your choice.**

**2: Your French is very good, but you wouldn't risk the harm of your beloved, would you, Bezerker?**

**3: She's not in danger. But you, on the other hand, are very much in danger.**

**4: And how is it that the girl is not in danger but I am?**

**5: Would you really want to experience two thousand volts to see how?**

**6: live and learn or die trying.**


	10. On Our Way Home FINALLY!

**AN~ thank you guys for all the reviews!**

**All Knowing 1****: thank you for saying I write "mushy stuff" very well. And for Ray threatening in French will be explained a bit in this chap.**

**KK Renee****: I think the "click here to publicly +1 this" is to make all the adds go away, but I'm not sure. If anyone knows please tell me!**

**AlvaBlueFyre****: Thank you for the compliment and the review! To tell you the truth, Gambit was a surprise to me too =D.**

**Here lay the next chapter of One Of A Kind Duo. Proceed with caution and at your own risk, for a wise man once said, "Put blood in the water, and the sharks will come." so here is the blood and the story is the sharks. Let's see what swam up. . .**

**Ray**

Damn the founders of the French. I've traced Remy's being here that far back. See, if the French were never founded, then they never would have competed with the English for land, then they never would have claimed land in America, then there would be no such people as Cajuns, then Gambit would not be here and we'd all be speaking Spanish. So damn the founders of the French all the way to the 9th layer along with Judas, Cassius, and Brutus**[1]**!

I edged along the wall of the sewers that I knew like the back of my hand (and if your one of those people who say that and then look at your hand and go "Oh, that's new!" then just shut up). I looked back again to see Styxx still walking six or so inches behind me, and I made sure Gambit was as far away from Styxx as possible but still be able to see us.

"How much longer, _mon ami._ Remy's legs are not what dey used ta be." the damned man behind me and Styxx complained for the twelfth time in seven minutes.

"If you have a problem, _mon ami_, then you can discuss it with the rats, but leave us out of it." I snarled. I was still mad about what he did to Styxx, and I knew she was still mad too.

"Well, someone be a bit touchy today." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"And I wonder why!" I said, finally snapping. "Let's just review, shall we! The mansion friggin' _exploded!_ I'm currently living in a sewer, trying to figure out what me and the rest of the recruits will do once we have to leave! You almost kidnapped my girlfriend! What's not to be touchy about! The past few hours have just been stress free! There's nothing on my shoulders that I have to deal with that would not only affect me, but most of my friends _lives_! I'm just peachy! Just hunky-dory! So don't you complain about how "It smells!"or how "All this sewer slime is messing up your hand-made baby-seal-leather-skin boots!" or how much your feet hurt, because if that's all your dealing with then trade me places and see how much you want to listen to that!" as I was yelling in the man's face from two inches down, I hadn't notice I had gotten so close to him, practically nose to nose. I also hadn't notice my hands clenched into fist's at my sides, electricity tingling on my knuckles.

I spun on my heel and continued down the small side-walk looking thingy beside the dirty river of water. Gambit didn't complain once the rest of the way. I was numbly aware of Styxx's gaze on the back of my neck as we walked. I knew I should have let her go first, I knew she wanted as far away from Gambit as physically possible, but I was too mad and simmering to let her. After a few minutes the side-walk got a bit wider and Styxx came up beside me.

"I just have one question." she signed at me. "Where did you learn French?" I chuckled at her confused face.

"When I was little, my parents moved around a lot, mostly skipping out of an apartment before rent was due. They were flat broke nine out of ten times. When we would go around, we'd meet people, once there was this family; the LeBaeu's **[2]**. We lived next to them for a time down in New Orleans, and they taught me French." Styxx nodded, as if she had figured out the eight wonders of the world.

"Anny other questions?" I asked, she shook her head. "I do have one for you though, before. . . you, uh, lost your voice, did you sing at all?" Styxx nodded her head yes, and I saw her eyes go glassy with unshed tears.

"Yeah. I sang, I made it to number one on the top forty, actually. I only released one album though." she scoffed to herself then continued, "i hated the name, _Styxx And Stones_. I thought it was too corny, but whatever. It was going so well, I even had another recording contract on my way, when the powers came out. Ruined everything I had going." she put her hands to her side and hung her head. I put and arm over her shoulder and pulled her skinny frame to my side.

"So what were your parents like?" I asked, eager to know more and more about her. Sh let out a strangled cry, half sounding like a sob and a grunt of frustration.

"They sucked." she signed plainly. "My mom, she was an alcoholic and a crack head. My dad, I hate him, with everything I've got. I'll never forgive him for what he did to me and Nyx. Never." Styxx started to roll up her black uniform's sleeve and I saw long, red scars up and down her arm, along with what looked like cigarettes burns.

"He did that to you?" I asked in disbelief. I just couldn't understand why someone would do that to their own daughter.

"Nyx has some too, but not as much. I'd always get her behind me. Nyx, she's just an optimist by nature. She thinks that if she'd talk to my dad, or my mom when she was "having an episode", that they'd treat her better, that they'd be nice to her. I saw it as it was, and thats how I got into singing, so I could get me and Nyx out of there." I looked back at Styxx's face, and now I saw small scars and pock marks on her face that I hadn't noticed before. I also noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

"It's Okay." I shushed, holding her tighter to my side, "You've got me now. I'll let no one hurt you. Ever. You know that." I felt her nod against my shoulder. At that moment we turned the corner to the small camp site of the Morlocks. Nyx rushed over to us and basically glared at me. Then she turned to Styxx, took in her tear streaked face, and then turned to Gambit. She saw the fresh Styxx sized bite mark on his hand and scowled at him even more than she had at me.

Nyx walked up to the six foot two Cajun and demanded, "So it was _you _that made my twin scream?" I could tell by her tone and her pursed lips it wasn't a question.

"_Non_. . ." Gambit cought Nyx's death promise if he lied, "Okay, so it was." Nyx nodded before taking him by the front of the trench coat and giving him a jolt of strong electricity, making Gambit's short hair stand on end.

"_Don't. Touch. My. Sister. Do. You. Understand_?" what was it with the Montleeonii girls that they don't look intimidating unless they want to? Because Nyx was supporting that by looking down right scary at the moment. Gambit nodded hardly, flipping his on end hair back and forth. I could actually see fear in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Callisto asked with menace in her voice, promising a world of pain for anyone who double-crossed her. "And why would _you_," she turned to me now, "lead him here?" I held up my hands in surrender and then pointed to Gambit, cuing him to tell his story.

"Magneto is looking for recruits. . ." he told them the story, but I wasn't paying attention to him, my eye's and mind was on Styxx. I locked my eyes on her, and saw she was rolling down her sleeve, and then signing with Nyx. A secret conversation that only us three could understand.

"Where were you?" Nyx asked.

"I was up topside with Ray, why do you look so scared?" Styxx signed back.

"There were people down here, and not just us and the Morlocks. You remember those four jocks that came down last night?" Styxx nodded, "Well, they were back, with grenades and reinforcements." my eyes went wide, along with Styxx's.

"What happened?" Styxx asked.

"Well, we found them, took them out, and kept the bombs. Just in case." Nyx smiled a bit at the last part.

"This mutant hating thing is getting out of control. We're not animals!" I could tell by the way Styxx was furiously waving her hands and the tense stiffness of her fingers that she was about ready to kill.

"I know." Nyx agreed, "When will this stop? Styxx, do you think they'll come for us, I mean they were bound to see the news footage and us in it. Do you think he'll come?" I looked back to Styxx, her shoulder muscles had gone tense and her arms seemed taunt, like they were ready to snap someone's neck.

"Well he better not come, or I'm going to give him what he deserves." with that, Styxx turned her attention to Gambit, glaring at him from across the room but listening to why he was here.

After explaining why he was here, Callisto took no time in kicking him out, declaring in the process, "We don't need your help, and we're not interested in what Magneto wants of us! Go tell your boss we said no!" I applaud her mentally.

_Ray?_ I felt Jean trying to connect to me, and I let down my mental shields.

_Yeah Jean?_ I asked.

_Professor has gotten the sub-levels up and running. It's safe to come back._

_Tell all the others, Jean. We'll be on our way._ I felt her leave my mind and looked to everyone else, they cought my glance and nodded.

"Callisto." I called over, "We'll be leaving you now."

"I'll see you, Ray." she said. We all got together and followed the sewers until we found where we came in. We're on our way home. Finally.

**1: Have any of you read the series of epic poems called **_**Dante's Inferno**_**? Well, if you'd like to know about it, please google it, because it's kinda hard to explain and I don't wanna do it.**

**2: Making this up as I go along, people! (also, Ray doesn't know "Gambit" is Remy LeBeau)**

**AN~ so what do you think of the TENTH CHAPTER! I'm sorry it took this long, but I was enjoying the beginning of my summer.**


	11. Keeping Our Heads High

**AN~ Here is the next chap of One of a Kind Duo most of the chapters now will be in Ray's POV or Styxx's POV.**

**KK Renee****: thank you!**

**AlvaBlueFyre****: I always liked Remy too, thanks for the review.**

_**WARRNING: **_**remember in the summary about the 'very mature language in later chap's' thing? Well here is where it comes into play. Also, in this chap and next few chaps there will be a lot more violence than in the cartoons. This is what **_**I**_** think would have happened if the cartoons were made for an older age group, so there will be much violence. Sorry if you don't like that kind of writing.**

**On ta da chap!**

**Styxx**

"Home sweet hole in de ground." Kurt said, stretching his shoulders until he heard a pop.

"No kidding." I heard Nyx mumble as a few Jamie's came out of one room along with a ticked looking Ray.

"Hey," he said coming over to us, "How was your room?" he was still wasn't signing, I guess he won't be for awhile due to the cast on his left wrist.

"Not as crowded as it could be." I signed. Compared to everyone else, me and Nyx got off easy, with only us to a room. "How was it with Jamie?"

"Another episode of _The Clone Wars_ in there." he sighed.

"He's a sweet kid." I signed.

"Don't you mean kid_s_?" Ray asked. I saw a few Jamies turn and glare. I chuckled lightly at his small joke. He stretched his arms and shoulders just as Kurt had done, getting most, if not all, of the oxygen out of his joints.

"You know that can hurt your joints don't you?" Nyx asked, coming up beside me.

"Not true, it gets oxygen out, actually helping.**[1**]" Ray said, cracking his knuckles for emphasis. I bit back a laugh at Nyx's face.

"I do not know how you people can do that." Nyx said, her face twisting into one of disgust. I laughed along with Ray (trust me, if you could see the face she made, you'd be laughing too). Nyx smiled and we walked the rest of the six feet to the table in a comfortable silence.

Professor was waiting for us at the table, just enough chairs were out for all of the X-Men down here and him, Storm, and Logan.

"Please, all of you, we need to talk." Professor began, motioning us all to the chairs. "Now, we have been found out. And we are now viewed by the public as a threat. We need to reassure them that we are not here to harm them. We need to gain their trust. I have spoken with Principle Kelly and he has agreed for you all to attend Bayville for a day. You must be on your best behavior. After today, there will be a meeting to decide if you will be staying in the school or not. You all are the pathway for mutants, the example."

"Professor," Kitty started, "I'm afraid to go back there. You don't know what it's like to be looked at that way. What if _they_ attack _us._ What are we going to do then?"

"Kitty, I understand your fear. But I must ask you not to fight back. They need to understand that we mean them no harm." Professor stated.

We all nodded and were dismissed to go and get our backpacks for the first day in what I was sure was going to be Hell.

All the cars had been shot to the heavens in the explosion except Scott's, so everyone but Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Amara had to walk the three miles to school. I ran down the driveway in front of everyone else. I needed some time to myself.

I thought as I walked, thinking about all that I would have to face today in school. I was already not a favorite because I had to 'speak' sign language, but I was glad that I didn't have a class without Nyx and/or Ray. But now that I was found-out as a mutant along with everyone else, today was going to be torcher.

A car drove by, it was a big black Chevy truck. It was beautify taken care of, and there were three boys sitting back in the bed of the truck. I recognized them from school. One noticed me and elbowed the other two, pointing me out.

"Hey, mutie!" one sneered. I didn't even lift my head, I simply raised my right arm so that they could see my outstretched middle finger. I heard Nyx and Ray behind me practically roll with laughter. Thats when one of the other two pulled out a handgun.

"STYXX!" I heard Ray's tenor voice boom. I looked up at the three boys, and saw the gun. In an instant I was by the truck bed, taking the gun from the boy's hand. I turned the safety back on and emptied the gun of it's bullets, then tossed it to the side of the road.

"You're lucky this time, bitch." the one with the gun yelled as the truck sped away. I heard two sets of running feet catching up to me.

"You Okay?" Ray asked me. I nodded, turning back to the sidewalk and walking to school. Nyx put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me, letting everyone else pass by.

"No, your not Okay. Whats the matter?" she asked when everyone was out of earshot.

"What do you think is the matter?" I signed furiously, "I can't talk, I've been found out as a mutant, my twin and my boyfriend got found out too, and now we have to spend a day and possibly the rest of the year in Hell! What could possibly be the matter?" I felt the tears spring to my eyes as I signed, and now wanting to just run away was the winning thought in my brain.

"Come on," Nyx said, putting an arm over my shoulders, "We'll be late for roll call in Hell if we wait anymore." I couldn't help but laugh a little at her sentence. We started back down the road, running a bit to catch up with the others.

We got to school with five minutes to spare. I cought up to Ray and he put one of his strong arms around my shoulders, Nyx went off with the others to get stuff from their lockers.

"Stay safe," Ray mumbled into my hair as he kissed the top of my head goodbye. I waved as he ran off to his locker. I cought up with Nyx at ours.

"Ready?" she asked me. I nodded, putting on my brave face and stealing my emotions. Today was going to be a long day.

I walked with Nyx to our first class, ignoring the rude comments and name calling that hit me over and over from almost everyone in the hallway. Once someone took a swing at Nyx, actually hitting her in the jaw. I dropped my books and cought the surprised Nyx before she fell. Then I turned to the person who hit her.

I wanted to scream, cuss him out, verbally bitch slap the guy, and I was furious with myself that I couldn't. I settled on showing off my middle finger for the second time before nine o'clock. The guy who punched Nyx looked a bit shocked that I flipped him off to his face. Good. I picked up my books and plowed down the hallway, Nyx following.

It was lunchtime, and I had shot people the bird twenty-nine times today. (I actually counted.) I had half a mind to just skip the rest of the day. I walked my way through the lunch line, ignoring the outstretched feet of people trying to trip me, and the disapproving look given by the lunch ladies every time I reached for something. I slammed my tray down on the table and plopped down. I was mad, furious, enraged, or livid (take you pick or just combine them: muriagid)at what people were doing.

I looked around at everyone else; Ray had a fat lip and the starts of a black eye; Roberto's arms were scratched and he looked as ticked as I was; Amara, to put it simply, looked like she got sucked into a tornado and then spat back out; Jubilee just looked terrified; and when Nyx came to sit wit us (the class before lunch, we don't have together) she looked awful. She was supporting bruises all up her arms, and a large purple hand print going over her left cheek.

There was a collective gasp at what she looked like.

"Thats it!" I signed, getting up, "I'm killing them all!" I started to leave when Nyx pulled my arm and sat me back down.

"Teacher never showed up, kids thought it'd be funny to see how long I could take it." Nyx explained, tears forming in her eyes. This only fueled the fury growing inside me like wild fire.

"We're being eaten alive." Ray said as Scott, Jean, Kurt and Kitty came and sat with us. Scott looked like he had been the punching bag for a boxer with anger issues, he had bruises and some still bleeding scrapes on every visible stretch of skin. Jean, compared to the rest of us, looked the best. Her hair and make up was messed up; and there was a singular bruise on her upper arm. Kurt looked like nothing at all had happened to him, and Kitty looked similar to Jean.

"No kidding." Scott mumbled into his jello.

"Scott, can we, like, just go home?" Kitty asked with sadness in her voice. "We can't go through with this."

"I'm sorry Kit, we need to do this for the Professor. We have to prove to the school board that we aren't the crazy weapons they think we are." Jean said, putting an arm around Kitty's shoulders. We all ate in silence until the bell rang, signaling for Hell to resume.

I walked down the halls with Ray by my side, his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him. There were sneers and faces of disgust coming at us like a tidal wave, but we kept our heads high.

**AN~ SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LOOOOOOONG TIME! Hope you liked the chap though!**

**1: it does actually help your joints if you pop them. I googled it.**


	12. Smoke On The Water

**AN~ this chapter was inspired by ****Cheyyycheyy****'s review.**

**Cheyyycheyy****: thanks for the review.**

**KK Renee****: thanks.**

**Da story!**

**Styxx**

Control. That's all it was about. All I had to do was keep it, and cage the wild beast of rage that was growing all day inside of me. It was a wonder that I didn't snap that day in school. I came back to the X-Mansion with a cut up the outside of my arm that needed stitches, a black eye, a fat lip, and I'm sure a broken toe.

I held still for Dr. McCoy to stitch up my arm. Ray was waiting outside the door. Someone had thought that it'd be funny to crack open his cast, they had ended up re breaking his wrist. I hadn't seen Nyx yet, she had cought a ride with Scott and has been avoiding me since I got home.

"All right, I'm finished with your arm, now let me see your foot." Hank said. I sighed and lifted up my left foot. I sucked in a breath as I gently pulled off my All-Stars. My big toe was black and swollen to about twice the size it normally is. "This might hurt." he warned. I nodded and bit down on the towel he gave me. My hands white-knuckled the chair I was sitting on when Hank took the end of my black toe, and pulled. Setting it in place. Lucky for me, my toe hadn't started to heal so it wouldn't need to be rebroken.

Hank took out a splint and cast for my toe. "And, your finished." he said, opening the door for me. I tapped Ray's shoulder and he got up and walked into the medical room. I walked across the small bunker to the last room on the right. Nyx was in there, and I saw why she was avoiding me.

Out of everyone of the X-Men and New Recruits that I had seen today, Nyx looked the worst. There wasn't a patch of skin that wasn't covered in bruises or scrapes. There was a cut just above her eye brow that had just stopped bleeding, and she was in front of the mirror trying to wipe the dried stuff off her face. My eyesight clouded over with red, and I punched the wall.

I expected the cracking sound of my knuckles breaking from impact on a steel wall, I heard nothing. I removed my fist and I saw a hole in the wall where it had been. I looked through it, it had gone all the way through to the other side. I looked through the hole, my eyes most likely looking like they'd fall right out of their sockets. Jean, who shares the room next to us with Kitty and Rogue, looks back at me, her eyes equally wide.

At the sound of the impact Nyx had turned around and was watching me like a hawk (though her facial expression made her look like a surprised gerbil.)

"Uh, Styxx?" Jean asked.

_What? _I sent to her.

_What was that?_ It was sent to me with forced calm.

_No idea._ I sent. I pushed Jean out of my mind, throwing up the mental shields, that Professor had helped me with, so that I could cuss to the nth power in peace.

"Styxx?" it was Nyx. She came across the room and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and the rage from today came back when I saw how bruised up she was.

"Who did this?" I signed with shaky hands.

"Kids in my classes. Most of my teachers quit today, so kids wanted to see how long it would take until I would just fight back."

"And did you?"

"No, I just pushed them off. I ran to the bathroom and shut myself in a stall until class was over." I said nothing. I just grabbed my coat and hat and stomped out of the bunker, and off the Mansion's grounds. I pulled my tan duster (trench coat) over my arms and popped the collar I put my hat over my head, and ran. I didn't know where I was going, didn't know how far I would go, and I didn't know when I'd stop.

I ran through town, ignoring mutant hate groups, and the loud shouts they gave off. I ignored the fact that I was being hated and discriminated against for something I couldn't control or change. I ran up to Look Off Point, the hill that overlooks Bayville, and I screamed.

I screamed as loud as I could, I screamed until I couldn't breath, and then I sucked in a breath and continued. I did this until my vocal chords were numb and I wasn't physically able to scream any more. I fell down to my knees and continued to let air flow from my mouth, a silent scream.

And thats when I heard the stomping feet and yelling voices of a hate group. Just what I needed (just so you know, that wasn't sarcasm). I rose to my feet and looked at the group of about twenty people. Easy. As. Pie.

I launched into action, taking the leader by surprise. I yanked the sign he was holding from him. I wielded it like a sword. I whapped him in the side with it, and then on the crown of the head. He dropped like a bag of potatoes. Then I started on the next person, a woman. She looked terrified when I turned to her. She ran away.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!" I yelled. Wait. I- _yelled_? I tried it again, "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?" a new fuel raced through me, and I fought gladly.

I don't know how long I was fighting, but it was dark before I had taken them all down. Or at least I though so. I had forgotten about the woman who had run off. She came back with cops.

Crap. Flipping crappity _crap_!

"Put you hands behind you head!" one yelled at me. I obeyed because really? What else could I do.

"You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will, be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." the first officer said as a second one put hand cuffs around my wrists.

_-/30 minutes later, In prison.\-_

_I wish I had a harmonica._ This was my only thought as I laid on the bench in the holding cell they had put me in. I waited for Nyx to come, she had been my phone call. I hummed quietly to myself, thinking back to the other times I had been to jail. This was defiantly _not_ the first time. This was about the fourth time.

The first time was in 6th grade, I had egged a teachers car. Second time I broke into a store and had punched the manager (He had hit my mom). And the third time was for the same reason I was here now. No matter, it wasn't like I got actually _arrested._

I started to tap the bench to the rhythm guitar beat of _Smoke On The Water _by Deep Purple. **(AN~ this is rhythm guitar; **this is symbols; _this is snare drum; _this is bass. **If you really want to hear the song, go to youtube****)**

**Dun dun dun. Dun dun, dun-nun. Dun dun dun. Dun, dun. **

**Dun dun dun. Dun dun, dun-nun. Dun dun dun. Dun, dun. **

Then I started to tap my right foot to the symbols.

Chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka.

Chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka. Ssssshk

Chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka.

Chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka. Ssssshk

My left foot did the snare drum.

Chsh-tuka, _tap! _chsh-tuka, _tap! _chsh-tuka, _tap! _Chsh-tuka, _tap!_

Chsh-tuka, _tap! _chsh-tuka, _tap! _chsh-tuka, _tap! _Chsh-tuka, _tap!_ Ssssshk

Chsh-tuka, chsh-tuka, chsh-tuka, chsh-tuka, _tap!_

Chsh-tuka, _tap! _chsh-tuka, _Tap! _chsh-tuka, _tap! _Chsh-tuka, _tap! _Ssssshk

Then I hummed the bass part.

BoumBoumBoumBoum;

Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum, Boum

I heard the officer at the desk a few feet away start to mumble the lyrics, thats when I started to sing them;

"We all came out to Montreux

On the Lake Geneva shoreline

To make records with a mobile

We didn't have much time

Frank Zappa and the Mothers

Were at the best place around

But some stupid with a flare gun

Burned the place to the ground

Smoke on the water, and fire in the sky!

Smoke on the water"

"They burned down the gamblin' house,

It died with an awful sound

and Funky Claude was running in and out

Pulling kids out the ground

When it all was over

We had to find another place

But Swiss time was running out

It seemed that we would lose the race

Smoke on the water, and fire in the sky!

Smoke on the water"

"We ended up at the Grand Hotel

It was empty, cold and bare

But with the Rolling truck Stones thing just outside

Making our music there

With a few red lights and a few old beds

We make a place to sweat

No matter what we get out of this

I know, I know we'll never forget

Smoke on the water, and fire in the sky!

Smoke on the water."

I don't think it would even be called singing, it was more like belting out the lyrics at the top of my lounges. I even heard some of the other people in the holding cells beside me start to sing along too. I was out of breath and smiling so much by the end my mouth hurt.

It was exhilarating, really. To sing again. I hadn't been able to in way too long. I saw the officer at the desk look at me, for a long time. Then he pushed a few papers off his desk, and held up my album, _Styxx and Stones_. I smiled and nodded, his face exploded into a hundred-watt smile and he rushed over, handing me a sharpie pen. I signed in a flourish and handed the album back.

"So, your coming back, right?" he asked.

"I guess I am." his hundred-watt smile turned into a million-watt.

"Hey, stranger." Nyx said, coming down the hallway with Ray, Professor, and Ororo behind her.

"Hey," I said. This singular word made Nyx and Ray stop dead in their tracks. I wonder what would happen if I said a sentence.

"You- you can ta-" Nyx didn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah," I said as the officer, still million-watt smiling, opened the barred door, letting me out. Ray stepped forward and bear hugged me, he was to much broader than me it was like Dave and Goliath for a second.

"I've never heard your voice before." he mumbled into my bleach blonde hair. Ray let me go, and then came Professor and Ororo. I'm glad Logan decided not to show looked more disappointed than angry, and Ororo looked like she was either going to cry or smack me upside the head for being so ungodly stupid.

"I'm more disappointed than angry, Styxx." Professor said. Score one for facial recognition! Professor raised an eyebrow, obviously he heard my thought. "But now is not the time or place to discuss it." and with that, he wheeled away.

Ororo slung an arm over my shoulders and whispered, "I would have done the same thing as you."

**AN~ AND STYXX CAN NOW TALK! This anomaly will be explained in the next chapter, I promise! Review!**


	13. What Is It With Fights Here?

**AN~ so, the mysterious reason behind Styxx now being able to talk will be reveled!**

**Cheyyycheyy****: no prob with the real profile or not. Thanks for the reviews.**

**All Knowing 1****: thank you for the review, and it's a bit like super strength.**

**DarkRoguePhantom****: thank you for the compliment and the review!**

**Okay, so the medical stuff in this chap may not be. . . ****accurate****.**

**Styxx**

"I can tell that your powers have evolved and I think that now you can manipulate kinetic energy now, as well as electric energy." Professor said, taking his hands off of my temples.

"But, how can I talk now?" I asked.

"Thats why I'm here." Forge said, stepping forward. "I made this. . . uh, thing awhile ago. It tracks the kinetic energy and where it moves, where it moves from, how much moves, you get the point. Now, all you need to do it talk." I nodded as Forge held up a laptop looking thing with a clear screen.

"uh, what do you want me to say?"

"Thats good." Forge typed a few things on the laptop keyboard and then sat down in the chair across from me. He clicked a few buttons and then came to a conclusion.

"I think I've figured it out." he announced. "Your new powers have rehabilitated the part of your brain that got damaged when your original powers came out." I nodded at this and thought about it. "This machine tracks the energy, you want to see?" Forge held out the laptop.

I took it and hit the button Forge pointed to. It showed what looked like a thermal camera shot of me. When I started to talk a blue color spread over my vocal chords and one spot on my brain. "Cool." I handed it back to Forge.

"Sorry to have to cut this short, but we need to get to the school. The meeting will be starting soon." Professor cut in. Forge nodded and tucked his gizmo under his arm. He walked out the front door along with the rest of us, walking to his own car. We all, me, Nyx, Ray, Scott, Even, Kurt, and Kitty (Jean was already there and Professor, Ororo, and Logan were getting a cab) managed to squeeze into Scott's 5 person car. Scott drove, Kurt had called shotgun, Even was on the far right window side, Nyx was in his lap, Kitty was in the middle seat, Ray was on the far left window side, I was in his lap. We got there just as the doors were closing.

"Come on! I don't want to miss it!" Kitty called as she ran to the doors.

"But you'll miss all the fun out here!" a voice called from behind us. There was this blonde dude standing there, he was a bit taller than Scott and had a football player's build. He had three cronies behind him. The cronies were some of the people me and Nyx beat up in the sewers. "Hey Summers." blonde dude called out to Scott, "Fancy meeting you here."

"It's not a pleasure, Duncan. Trust me." Scott ground out between clenched teeth.

"Hey! Your messing with our job!" another voice called out from our other side. We all turned around, and there was MM. Mullet Man was standing there, fruit bowl over his head and his cronies on either side of him.

"Why-do-you-even-bother-to-show-up-to-any-thing-Daniels?" a very fast voice said behind us. We all turned around _again_ to see a silver haired boy standing in front of Duncan. His eyes seemed to glint when they locked onto me and he sped over. His face was in mine in 0.001 seconds flat. "And-who-are-you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and taking my hand.

Ray pushed silver haired dude back away from me by the shoulder. "She's mine." he basically yelled, wrapping an arm around my waist. Silver hair got the same glint in his eyes when they landed on Nyx. Anger burned inside me, and I marched forward. Silver didn't see me because he was so focused on Nyx. I placed one hand on his right shoulder and found his pressure point. I pushed it, hard. He fell to the ground.

"Yo, how did you do that?" one of MM's cronies said.

"Simple, do you want a demonstration?" MM's crony (wonder how many times I can use "crony" in one night?) shook his head. I heard running footsteps behind me, I spun on my heel. One of Duncan's people was running for me. Before he could get any closer, Ray ran and practically body slammed him to the right. This signaled for the fight to begin.

Scott was managing (and winning) at hand-to-hand against Duncan, Ray was defending himself against the football player he body slammed, Kurt was taking on lance, Kitty was holding her own against a toad-ish looking guy, and Evan was doing great against a huge guy with a blonde mo-hawk. Nyx got back to back with me, and we started dodging the last two of Duncan's group.

Nyx and I had been in Judo, Jujitsu, Akido, and Gymnastics since we were five, we are now sixteen. We have twenty-two years' experience between us. These two cronies were toast. Nyx and I were jumping out of the way, using each other as pivots; holding out our arms at the exact moment the other needs it, cupping our hands and throwing one into the air at just the right moment. We were synced together, we knew each other and how each one of us fights. We've got the Twin Telepathy that might even be batter than Jean or the professor's.

Nyx placed a foot into my cupped hands and tossed herself into a backwards flip, planning to come down and land silently behind the crony running at her, when the ground started to shake. The ground was loose under her as she landed and she faltered on her landing, putting too much of her weight on her left ankle. I heard a _snap!_

Nyx let out a small scream and crumpled to the ground in a heap. I focused on the two football build guys coming at me. When one was close enough I jumped and looped my arm around his neck and spun to his back, then I through my legs over his shoulders, like he was piggybacking me. I covered his eyes with one of my hands and found his pressure point with the other. He went down like Silver. Then it was the last football-ish dude.

I sized him up, taking note of his slight limp and his head cocked to the right. I sprang into action, catching him I the stomach when he wasn't expecting it. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. I rushed over to Nyx.

"Hey, hey." I said, moving hair from her face. "What hurts?"

"My ankle." she cried out when I moved her left leg.

"Does anything else hurt, did you hit your head? Your arms?" Nyx shook her head. "Ray!" I yelled. I looked over my shoulder and saw him take down the foot-ball player and ran over to me.

"What happened?" he asked, getting beside Nyx.

"Her ankle is fractured." he nodded. Nyx started to hyperventilate. "Damnit." I said under my breath. "She's going into shock!" I took off my duster and wrapped it around Nyx. "Pick her up and get her to Scott's car." I told Ray. He nodded and picked up Nyx bridal style and walked over to the red sports car Scott is so proud of.

I walked over to Scott (who had just thrown Duncan into the bed of a truck) and practically yelled, "Give me your keys! I need to get Nyx to a hospital!" without a question he dug his keys out and handed them to me.

"Bring it back in one piece." was his warning. I ran back over to the car. Ray had laid Nyx down in the back seat and he was sitting in the passenger seat, trying to keep Nyx from getting too cold. I jumped into the drivers side and jammed the keys into the slot. The engine started up and I slammed my foot down on the gas.

Ray was pressed into his seat and Nyx was about to go into the floor. I switched on the emergency lights **[1]** and drove the twenty blocks to the emergency room. I parked in a tow zone and looked over to Ray.

"Get her into the emergency room. I'll go park." he nodded and got into the backseat, picking up; Nyx and taking her into the doors. I went and parked.

**AN~ thirteenth chapter! I know it's short, and I'm sorry. Review!**


	14. Call Me Thos

**AN~ sorry about how long updates are now, I have band camp and I'll be starting school on the nineteenth ): so then the updates will be even **_**further **_**apart 'cause if the teachers this year are as bad about homework as the ones were last year (witch I hope they aren't!) I'll have up to two hours of home work every night except Friday. So I'll apologize in advance: SORRY UPDATES ARE TOO SLOW!**

**KK Renee****: I still think that quote is funny! "Purple Panda Fish."~KK Renee. Still don't know **_**how**_** you thought of that.**

**Cheyyycheyy****: thanks for the name correction, I can't spell worth crap (the only reason any of you guys reading this can actually read this is all thanks to spell check! Well, and my sister, but ya know. . .)**

**Oh yeah! I forgot in the last chapter! 1: My moms car has this little button you can push and it makes all the lights blink so that, like, cops won't arrest you if your speeding to the hospital, I guess. I don't know if all cars have these.**

**On to the story!**

**Styxx**

When I got into the emergency room, Ray was sitting in a chair in the waiting room.

"They didn't let me go back with her." he said. I sighed and sat down beside him. "I already called the Professor, he said he'd be down here soon." I nodded. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I still had adrenaline in my system from the fight and it was making me jumpy and paranoid.

I focused on my breathing, slowing it down, getting my heartbeat to slow down, getting the feeling back into my hands and feet, letting the adrenaline drain from my system. And, as I expected, as soon as I did that I noticed my bleeding -and most likely broken- knuckles, the aches in my knees and ankles, and the pain from the quickly forming bruise on my left hip (one of the football dudes got in a lucky punch).

I opened my eyes and then squinted at the harsh florescent lights. My brain was still racing, running fighting move after fighting move. defense, block, counter attack, repeat.

"I'll be right back. I need some water." I tossed over my shoulder as I got up and walked down the hall. I turned the corner and saw the water fountain half way down the hall. I didn't dare look into the rooms down here. It was the emergency wing, people could be sitting here with their collar bones sticking through their skin or something.

I reached the water fountain and was about to get a drink when an arm wrapped around my stomach, and a hand pressed a cloth rag to my mouth and nose. I rammed my elbow as hard as I could into the person trying to abduct me. The arm around my stomach let go and I pushed back and spun around. I followed my momentum and sent a kick to my attackers head. They cought my leg at the ankle and forced it down. And I finally saw their face. It was my half-brother **[1]**. It was Thomas. It was Thos. I would recognize the patchy five o'clock shadow, hollow cheeks, and crooked nose anywhere. Even if it had been ten years.

He left home when me and Nyx were six, the day he turned eighteen he was out of there. I remember my dad yelling at him at the back door, telling him to get lost. There were other times, over the phone, and once I remember he tried to sue dad for me and Nyx, get us out of there. But I think dad tipped the jury, and dad had won. After that I never saw my brother again.

"Thos?" I was smiling stupidly, until I remembered what he had been trying to do. "What the _hell_ Thos!" I grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Styxx, wheres Nyx?" his voice had dropped since I had las heard I'm speak. I remember teasing him to no end when his voice had started to break. He grabbed my wrists and put my hands by my sides. His hands felt rough, as if he had been working with them a lot recently.

"She's most likely getting her ankle popped back into place." I said, I was trying to decide weather to be mad or insanely happy. Mad won. "_Why_?"

"Why what?" he asked me. We were glaring at each other in the hallway.

"Why here, why now, why were you trying to _kidnap_ me?" I whisper-yelled.

"Why here? Because I finally tracked you down. Why now? Because this it the first time you've been away from that dude in the waiting room. Why was I trying to kidnap you-for the record I _wasn't_!-? Is because I got your attention, didn't I? Any more questions?" he whisper-yelled back.

"Not currently." I looked into his green eyes, his beach blonde, corn silk hair had grown out and he had it tied back into a pony tail at the base of his head. There were a few fly-aways that hung in his face and he was constantly sweeping them behind his ears for them to fall back into his eyes ten seconds later. I remember once, when his hair was this long, I had offered him one of my hair clips. It was pink and sparkled. He had taken it and used it gladly. That was back when I was five.

"Got a hair clip?" he asked, his lopsided smile spreading across his face. I smiled to, and I noticed I do the same lopsided grin. Without warning I jumped at Thos, throwing my arms around his neck, and I . . . cried. He hugged me back. I saw Ray round the corner over Thos' shoulder. Ray raised an eyebrow at me and I let go of Thos. Ray came over and put his arm over my shoulders.

"You two know each other?" Ray asked as he judged Thos from his shoes to his hair. Thos, now that he was standing by Ray, I noticed he had grown taller and broader since the day he turned eighteen. He was a few inches taller than Ray, standing at about six foot three, and he and Ray had about the same shoulder width.

"I'm her half-brother, Thomas, but call me Thos. And you?" Thos wasn't that easy to read to a stranger. His green eyes remained inexpressive, but his jaw was tense and I could just make out the tightness around his eyes. Thos was ready to snap.

"I'm Ray, Styxx's boyfriend." Ray held out his hand in an attempt to have mutual feelings of respect between them. Thos merely stared at his hand until Ray put it at his side. Thos' jaw was less tense but he was still holding his hands in partial fists and the corners of his eyes were still tight. Ray was tense too, the muscles in his arm that was over my shoulder kept tightening, and his lips were pressed together tightly.

They were just staring at each other. Glaring, really. Each waiting for the other to make the first move. Ch, men.

"When is Professor supposed to get here?" I asked Ray.

"He's already here. I came to get you." Ray said, still glaring at Thos. Never taking his eyes off Thos' green ones.

"Lets go then." I said, practically dragging Ray down the hall. I was vaguely a where of Thos' steel-toed boots scuffing as he stepped with his left foot. Before I was born, Thos and his mom (we share a father, not a mom) were in a car wreck. His mom died, and Thos got his left hip shattered. It never completely healed. He was only ten when it happened.

We reached the lobby and I saw Professor, Jean, Scott, Ororo, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan were sitting in various seats. They all turned to look at me, Ray, and Thos as we rounded the corner. Professor wheeled over to me.

"And who is this?" he asked, motioning to Thos.

"This is my half-brother, Thos." Thos shook the Professors outstretched hand. Ray glared.

"Hello, Thos. I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"Thomas Montleeonii, but call me Thos." Thos surveyed all the other people in the lobby that had turned to watch us walk in. His green eyes skeptical. He had such trust issues, though, I couldn't blame him.

"Is there any news about Nyx?" I asked.

"I asked and they say she's in surgery now. She'll be out soon." Professor said. I sighed with relief. Every thing would be fine. Nyx would get better and we'd be good- great even, now that Thos was back. We could recharge a bit. Rest up. Practice our fighting. Plan our next move. If we'll move from here. Maybe we aren't supposed to move on from here. Maybe this is the place we're supposed to be.

**AN~ I just couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted it.**

**1: I felt like the story needed a twist, so sue me. Not really**

**so this will be the last chapter, look for the sequal: _You Are Now Exiting Dreamland_ will be out as soon as possible!**


	15. AN

**AN~ so this is for all you guys who don't have me on author alert. The sequel is called **_**You Are Now Exiting Dreamland. **_**It's already published, I hope you read it and review!**

**Hope you read!**

**~ what ever my pen name is now.**


End file.
